If it Takes One Thing, Rukia
by Screezer V
Summary: After becoming a Lieutenant in a turn of events, Ichigo and Rukia have been sent off on a mission but will their chemistry unite? Romance consumes them as they grasp their feelings for one another. IchigoXRukia
1. The Legendary Rio

"Damn", Renji growled. Rukia would be here in any moment and he hadn't even properly secured his robe yet. Renji always had trouble with this early in the morning.

"Renji?" Rukia's voice called curiously, outside of his personal lieutenant chamber. Hearing no answer, she pounded on the door furiously.

"Renji Abarai?", her voice echoed off the heavy set door. "Hurry it up, will you?"

"Wait for a second!" Renji called out, obviously annoyed. "What a pest…", he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!", Rukia yelled angrily, not missing a beat.

"You heard me!", came from the other side of the door.

"Why…you!", Rukia's head was almost in flames.

"I'm almost done, you hear?", Renji called, behind the door, struggling.

A firm hand gripped Rukia's small shoulder from behind.

"Ichigo…", she murmured, knowingly.

Meanwhile, changing behind the door in his chambers, Renji was secretly

fantasizing. He couldn't push the thoughts out of his head since Rukia was only a door away from seeing him half naked and struggling to get dressed. In Renji's dream, Rukia managed to stealthily open the locked door. "Renji, here, let me help you…", she would whisper tenderly. She would slither into the room like a seductive mistress. Being her spunky self, she would playfully run a finger down his chest while securing the final knot. She would keep teasing him with that finger running further down and down. "You have such tattoos and the scars", she would mew. Seductively, she would leave her finger in that same spot, waiting for the signal to descend. She was making him mad with pleasure. He would bring her finger to his lips to lick the cuticle and she would giggle, giddy with excitement at Renji showing her so much attention. "Oh Renji, stop, you bad thing! Oh Renji, no!"

"Abarai! Get your ass out of bed! We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago, damn it!" A heavy hand pounded on the door, threatening to knock it down with every creaking tremor.

Renji was abruptly pulled out of his beautiful fantasy at the sound of that rough, callous voice. That was definitely not Rukia. That Kurosaki... always butting in to screw things up.

Besides, as if Rukia would ever do that. He shivered, involuntarily.

He barged out of the door, angrily.

"I'm up already," he glared at Ichigo.

"I could say the same", Ichigo greeted back before turning to Rukia.

Rukia flushed. "Uh, Renji, Um, well, I don't…your…", she stammered, not looking at Renji's eyes.

"Rukia, what is it?", asked Renji, concerned.

Rukia continued looking to the side

Suddenly, Ichigo caught on, his ears turning bright red.

"You idiot! Your robe is practically undone! No wonder she can barely look at you!", Ichigo shouted, slamming the door in Renji's face, pitching Renji back into his room.

Renji felt the door slam in his face. That damn Kurosaki never thinking of others- but that was Kurosaki, alright. Rukia could have been enjoying the display.

_What the hell?_

--

Ichigo and Rukia were walking back to their station, both more than a little shaken

Ichigo tightened his jaw. "Can't even act decently in front of a girl to save his life", he muttered, thinking back to Renji

"Maybe he didn't know how to tie his robe?", Rukia asked. Coming out half dressed did seem like the type of thing that Renji would do but slamming the door in his face was a little harsh…

"Maybe so but I doubt it", Ichigo added in moodily, keeping his characteristic annoyed expression. "Well, no use to keep brooding"

"You were the one brooding, you fool!", Rukia's eyes bulged angrily. She didn't even want to talk about it in the first place. "It was you, Ichigo!"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo shot back.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you, you big dummie?", Rukia teased, jokingly. "B-R-O-O"

"Never mind", Ichigo sighed, covering his ears. "Anyway, we're supposed to get out of the Seireitei today and back to Karakura"

"Yes, the hollow", Rukia added in gloomily. This hollow had devoured six souls already and was continuing to terrorize. "The legendary Rio"

"Is it just me or are all hollows called legendary? What over ratings", Ichigo joked.

"Yeah", Rukia affirmed, "Got that right"

Ichigo noticed that her eyes turned darker every time she was thinking over something unpleasant.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki. Nothing will happen. Quit worryin' all the time", he grinned, "leave it to me to protect you"

He barely noticed that his hands were instinctively gripping her shoulders protectively.

'Ichigo would make a great Dad somaday...', thought Rukia affectionately

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo's face mischievously. Her eyes were a brighter violet now. "Well, what if you're too late and Renji comes to save me? What then, hot shot?"

"I won't let him!", Ichigo affirmed, not feeling greedy in the least.

'Or maybe, not', thought Rukia.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. "Bleh!"

"What?", Ichigo asked, taken aback.

"You're such a selfish hero, dear Ichigo boy", she sing-songed dramatically.

Now, it was Ichigo's turn to stick his tongue out.

A weird thought crossed Ichigo's mind. If Rukia had her tongue out and Ichigo had his tongue out at the same time, they could be technically…tongue kissing and swapping saliva. It wasn't an unpleasant thought yet a bead of sweat shone on his forehead.

YEEK! His head reeled! Operation, retract tongue! ASAP!

He quickly dropped his hands off of her shoulders and stuck his tongue back in his mouth.

Rukia shook her head, wondering if she had done something wrong to upset Ichigo.

It was too late to wonder, however because Orihime had run up to Ichigo and grabbed his hand, running down a corridor.

"Oh, Ichigooo! The gate is open! You'll be late, silly! You're so absent minded sometimes!", she exclaimed, dragging a helpless Ichigo along.

Rukia just stood there, flustered. "Huh?"

"Come on Ruuukia! Follow me and Ichigooo!", Orihime called back, but not stopping

"Oh. Yes, coming", Rukia answered, pulled back from her daze.

She ran quickly on her feet, struggling to keep up with Orihime and a pulled Ichigo.

What had gotten into her?

The gate back to the living world was huge and shining, waiting for entry as if expectant. Soul reapers were gathered around waiting for them to depart and finish the usual business in the living world. After all, fighting hollows was nothing new.

Ichigo prepared to step through the door but a huge weight tugged at his neck.

"Ori--hime..", she rasped struggling to breath.

Orihime was still hugging him from behind, not letting him go.

"Oh Ichigooo! Come back safely! I'll be so worried!", Orihime squealed, pressing her humongous boobs against Ichigo's back

"Bye Orihime!" Rukia called.

Orihime didn't answer, probably not hearing.

Rukia stared at the embrace, flustered. Did Orihime do that on purpose? She stepped through the doorway portal, not looking back.

Ichigo caught sight of Rukia going through the portal and gently pried Orihime's hands off.

"I'll be back safe by midday", he told Orihime hurriedly, patting her hand.

He ran through the portal in a flash after those words not looking back to see Orihime's reaction.

Back at Seireitei, Orihime turned to Rangikyu, happily.

"He's such a sweetheart!", she exclaimed, excitedly.

'I wish she would press that rack against me', thought a pink kimonoed captain, lowering his straw hat.

--

Renji managed to secure the final knot to his robe and scurried out of the door, hoping that Ichigo and Rukia hadn't left yet. For some reason, he didn't trust Ichigo and Rukia being alone together.

As soon as he came out, a black head of hair smashed into his side

"Watch it, you idiot punk!", Renji yelled in surprise.

The head looked up at him with wide eyes. "L-l-lieutenant, he, I mean, C-Captain Kuchiki wants you."

Captain Kuchiki wanting to talk with me?, he wondered. Well, he was the lieutenant. Still, something was up.

"Lead me the way", he told the trembling boy

The boy scuttled along the passage way to Byakuya's chamber.

"Knock first", he interjected, timidly.

'As if I didn't know that already', thought Renji, pissed, as he knocked on Byakuya's door. He didn't want a hand or two off this early in the morning.

The boy left right when Captain Kuchiki opened the door.

'Smart boy', thought Renji, turning to face the Captain.

His Captain's dark, severe eyes calculated Renji for a good few moments. His eyes were much harder than Rukia's softer ones. A cold wind drifted between the two of them-as it usually did. His spiritual pressure almost knocked the wind out of Renji. Renji inwardly cursed himself for feeling so weak, even at this stage.

His captain was too…what was the word? Imposing

Tearing his gaze away, Renji observed a portrait of the Captain's deceased wife in the room,first. She seemed so radiant in the portrait, it rivaled even Rukia.

That was probably why the Captain took Rukia in and adopted her as a sister.

Even though Byakuya was Rukia's brother, it didn't stop the hot shoot of jealousy swooping up his leg and down his back.

"Yeah Captain?", he asked, wanting to get this over with, quick and done.

"Keep an eye on Rukia", was the only thing that the concise Byakuya said, rather quickly, wanting to get the talk out of the way.

"Excuse me, Sir?", Renji asked. He couldn't believe that his Captain of all people was telling him this. It wasn't like him to care so strongly. Emotions weren't exactly his thing.

Captain Kuchiki just stared at his portrait, blankly.

"Find out more about that Kurosaki. I have plans for him. Just do it and don't question.", Byakuya spoke slowly and deliberately, turning his back to Renji, ready to leave.

"Uh, Captain?", asked Renji again, _still_ not understanding

Byakuya pointedly ignored him.

Not giving up, Renji persisted. "Captain!"

Not turning back to face Renji, Byakuya spoke frigidly, "I want Rukia to be protected, she will bear the next Kuchiki heir because I won't. Has that penetrated your thick skull yet?", Byakuya spoke through gritted teeth.

Renji didn't need to be told twice that this was his time to leave. "Yes sir. I would do that without question-any time", Renji answered. Of course, he would always look out for her.

Affter all, he had been infatuated with that small Raven-head from the time that they were kids.

Captain Kuchiki nodded and continued to look at the portrait of his dead wife, as if his heart was tearing in two.

The moment was too intense for Renji to bear. Casting his eyes away, he spoke,

"Captain, I'll be leaving now."

"Very well", Byakuya answered, looking like he needed some solitary time.

Just as Renji shut the door, he stole a glance back.

His captain was brushing his finger against the portrait Hisana's cheek. If he strained hard enough, he could hear him murmuring to her picture, gently, so extremely gently. It was almost like a cat's touch.

What was with his Captain?

He never openly treated anyone as if he enjoyed their company. He was always unforthcoming and withdrawn. Why was he seemingly worried about Rukia all of a sudden?

It gave him the shivers.

Renji had an idea that hit him all of a sudden about the Captain talking to him.That's it! He didn't want Ichigo to end up with Rukia! Byakuya wanted him, his Lieutenant to end up with his sister. Why else would he talk it over with him?

The thought made him grin until he thought of Ichigo and Rukia on their mission. Together...alone...Together...alone. The thought plagued him.

Damn! This speculation wasn't helping! Rukia was his! Renji, Renji, Renji's!

His captain was right. He would keep an eye on Rukia and that Kurosaki if it cost him his life. Kurosaki was a good kid but Rukia needed a real man.

(Ahem. Him! Renji!)

--

Location: Karakura District, Ichigo's school's parking lot

"Is the legendary or whatever-it's-face Rio here? The sucker sure is slow", complained Ichigo, apparently pissed that the task would take longer than expected.

"Funny, My tracking device said it would be here", answered Rukia, staring down at her screen surprised.

"That cheap piece of junk!", Ichigo scowled.

"It's top of the line, idiot!", Rukia's shot back, her eyes ablaze. "Urahara sold it to me!"

"Yeah, and we can trust him", Ichigo asserted, rather sarcastically. He couldn't believe that Rukia was acting like Urahara was some soul shop saint when he was practically a hat and clogs demon.

He imagined hat and clogs wearing a red jumpsuit, some devil horns, and the devil fork. The site was not pretty, causing him to shudder.

Rukia could only roll her eyes. She knew exactly what Ichigo was thinking. "Ichigo…", she sighed. He was such a lost cause.

"Yeah. Just let me handle the hollow when it comes--if it ever does", Ichigo muttered, bothered.

"Hey! I'm a soul reaper, too! Have you forgotten?", asked Rukia, obviously indignant at Ichigo wanting to do all of the work.

Her eyes seemed to grow wider for an instant making Ichigo almost regret that he had implied that she was weak. Why did her eyes have to dim like that? What was she trying to do to him? Break his heart in two? Her eyes seemed like violet orbed saucers trying to tempt him to draw closer if he dared.

She stared down at her soul reaper uniform, pulling at the black, fraying edge. Her head was ducked down, unknowingly looking abashed.

'Too damn cute', thought Ichigo, shaking his head, wondering why the heck he was thinking of these things when he was about to fight a hollow

She pouted a bit, her lips making an odd yet cute noise.

"Rukia, you really are…", Ichigo's voice trailed off, looking at her, still pouting. He was cut short though.

Suddenly the sky opened up and a surprisingly small hollow appeared through the dark, sinister looking hole.

The ugly thing raised its masked head and screeched, a painful sound

Now, Ichigo was pissed beyond reason. He was about to say something super cool to Rukia! That damn hollow interrupted a perfectly good conversation!

The hollow dove headfirst into the cement of the parking lot where Rukia and Ichigo were. A deep crack was made in the cement from the hard, rock like mask on the hollow's face.

The hollow screeched in absolute pain.

'What a stupid hollow', thought Rukia, smirking, despite herself

Ichigo looked rabid with rage and he turned towards Rukia.

"Rukia, is this the vaunted legendary Rio hollow?!", he yelled, ahem-no, asked. He sounded unimpressed.

Rukia studied the dog-sized hollow carefully. It was too small and frail-looking to be anything like Rio. Rio was supposed to be huge and gigantic. She had heard more than enough details to know that this thing was sure-as-hell not in Rio's league. A real soul reaper could slash this thing with a hit or two. Rio had already devoured six previous top-of-the-line soul reapers.

"No! It's not! This is some other hollow, but this is not it!", Rukia called out to Ichigo.

"Still, I'll kill it in no time!", Ichigo yelled back at Rukia.

The hollow licked its lips greedily. "I want the pretty girl", it rumbled in its hideous voice. It started running towards Ichigo, eager to get him out of the way, before heading towards Rukia.

"Kido 90!", yelled Rukia, a beam of paralyzing light shooting forth from her hands

The hollow seemed to stop dead in its tracks.

"Rukia! I thought I told you to leave this to me!", Ichigo bellowed angrily at the small girl. Didn't she ever listen?

He raised his zanpakto, about to slice the hollow's head in two. The hollow could barely move and had nowhere to go.

The hollow cast it's deep holes or eyes at Rukia before the death blow was sent.

Rukia couldn't cast her eyes away from the hollow's head.

The hollow's eyes intoxicated her, drew her in like a moth to a flame...


	2. Infirmary News

Rukia couldn't cast her eyes away from the hollow's head.

The hollow's eyes intoxicated her, drew her in like a moth to a flame...

A/N: Chapter 2 out! Enjoy. When thinking of strong spirited Ichigo and Rukia, inspiration never leaves me. I forgot my Chapter 1 author's note so allow me to clarify a few things. The story starts off pretty slow but it will pick up soon in terms of romance. I am a firm believer that romance should never be rushed and put together in one short chapter. Also, as a clarification, this story takes place right before the Bounts arc. Ichigo is his brash teenage self doing missions around Soul Society since he is such a skilled soul reaper. As of now, Ichigo has no Soul Society division rank. He will become a lieutenant in this chapter. Anyways, Please read and review because constructive criticism always helps. (R/R) Thank You!

_Cherry blossoms fell in a fantastic slow dizzying pattern._

_Where was she?_

_A familiar song played in the distance._

_It was a beautiful thing, so soft and loving._

_Willow trees and cherry trees dotted the vast meadow which stretched on for miles._

_A cherry blossom fell at Byakuya's feet._

_Byakuya, her brother, picked up the fresh blossom, and gave it to Hisana. _

_But wait. What was Hisana doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be dead?_

_Her brother stared at Hisana, his eyes only for her beauty._

_Both of their pale complexions looked radiant in the light. So very pale they were, especially Hisana, her sister of so long ago…_

_Hisana handed a blooming blossom to Rukia and stuck it in Rukia's hair, musing it slightly with her fingers. "My beautiful sister…", she whispered, proudly._

_A smile crept along Hisana's face, enhancing the beauty which Rukia did not think could be improved any more than it was._

_A smile only for Rukia and her lover to revel in…A smile just for them_

_The melody continued to play_

_Hisana and Byakuya danced like gliding swans, his hand snaked around her slender waist. Cherry blossoms fell._

_The music slowly faded…_

"Rukia?! Rukia! Dammit Rukia, answer me!", a frantic voice called out, shakingher shoulders.

No, she didn't want to leave yet…

Her trance reluctantly ended, as she redirected her eyes towards Ichigo's light brown ones.

"Ichigo, you ruined it…", she whined.

"Ruined what? Quit going all spacey, it doesn't suit you", Ichigo said, boring his eyes into hers, worriedly.

He didn't quite think that she was all there or alright. Really all right, he meant. Something in her eyes seemed faraway and distant.

"Nothing", she muttered, shaking her head, side to side. What was that vision she had just had?

Ichigo didn't look convinced in the slightest.

She looked around the empty parking lot, confused. "Where's the hollow?", she asked, befuddled. Strange, she had been staring at its eyes a few seconds ago.

"Gone, I vanished it with my zanpakto when I sliced its head in two. Serves the little bastard right", answered Ichigo with a smug grin.

Why didn't Rukia congratulate him or at least call him an idiot show off by now?

Not answering, Rukia suddenly grabbed his hand and stared at it. It never failed her to be amazed at the prodigal spirit energy that bounced off of his finger tips.

This time, it seemed to pulse stronger than ever before. It almost dizzied her.

A strong blush crept up Ichigo's cheeks.

Why the hell had Rukia grabbed his hand?

Not that he minded. He liked the feeling. His tanned hand contrasted against her pale, smooth fingers in an uncanny way. They were also soft and velvety. Such hands were hard to believe that they were ever stained with blood in the past. So gentle… like his mothers, yet strong for being so delicate.

The kido that Rukia had performed was especially strong and high level so it had scalded the palm of her hand. Her palm was still a raw red. Her spiritual energy should have healed that by now. Something was wrong.

"Ichigo, let me hold onto your hands", Rukia murmured, not trying to freak Ichigo out too much.

Suddenly Ichigo caught on. She wanted his spirit energy to heal her.

'That dumb Rukia, she didn't have to do some fancy kido only to scald her hands like this', he thought, peeved

"Sit down, Rukia!", he ordered.

Rukia's head seemed to be spinning, from Ichigo's pressure and the dream trance, everything was overwhelming her senses.

She couldn't argue-not at this point when she was so out of it.

She dropped to the floor in a heap.

Ichigo continued to stare at her, worried. Rukia was stronger than this. Some hurt hands would never stop her from making a snide remark back.

She hated orders, especially coming from Ichigo, and he knew it well.

Something about her and the hollow seemed to give Ichigo the creeps. Ichigo had made sure that Rukia hadn't gotten physically hurt by the hollow. So what was wrong?

Rukia stared up at Ichigo, helplessly, as if begging him to take away the pain.

He couldn't take it when she was like this. He bent down next to her and caressed her hands in his like there was no tomorrow. Her hands felt smooth, almost lifeless, in their stillness.

Rukia didn't speak, the burn marks on her hands were slowly disappearing.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fit as a brand new mod soul…", she whispered, trying painfully to sound energetic.

'Biggest Lie of the century', thought Ichigo, still holding her hands. But that was just like Rukia, alright—trying to stop him from worrying even if she was rotting from the inside

"Shut up and don't speak!", Ichigo ordered back. His eyes were different now, immediately tuned towards being nurturing. He smoothed the hair falling into her eyes.

'He'd make a great full time Dad someday', thought Rukia again, almost deliriously.

Rukia's eyes seemed to close slowly. Her eyelids seemed to feel like a hundred and one pounds.

"How do you feel, I mean really feel? Don't just make stuff up, Rukia", asked Ichigo, nervously. His hands still fumbled with hers, now clumsy and uncoordinated. Rukia was worrying the living daylights outta him.

"I think it was the hollow…I might just faint…that's it", she murmured. "Oh, Ichigo, carrot top, you are a pest but maybe, maybe, I don't know. If I go into a coma, tell them not to worry. I want a good life for you Ichigo because you're incredibly talented and…"

She tossed and turned.

It was too much for Ichigo to handle.

He pulled Rukia into his chest and rocked her back and forth like a baby. She was so small and fragile now. It was as if she was glass and could be taken away. This was real, this was her, and he wanted her to stay conscious at least.

There was nothing he could do to stop it but it was killing him inside.

"No, Rukia. Rukia, don't talk like that. Not here, no like this, Hear me out, you'll be fine", he breathed in her ear.

"Yeah, well, quit acting so nice! It's not helping!", she cried out, grabbing the front of his soul reaper robe.

Ichigo's face seemed to crumple and drop. "I failed you", he affirmed, his shoulders seemed shaky.

Ichigo's whole world was crashing down on him in that instant. Rukia, the girl he had secretly loved, was about to die and he didn't even know why.

Rukia struggled to raise her head out of his stronghold embrace to solemnly raise her head to his.

Ichigo adjusted, holding on to Rukia for dear life and eternity. He wrapped his hands around her small jaw as Rukia kissed him once on the cheek, before passing out.

"No, Ichigo…", those were the final words, she spoke.

Smashing his fist against the pavement, Ichigo felt no pain though river lets of scarlett blood streamed down his forearm. Renji would have been able to protect Rukia where he failed. He was worthless at this. He couldn't even save the one person he had vowed to protect.

He smashed his fist into the concrete again as the blood flowed and dripped onto the concrete.

All he had done was focused his energy on was the hollow when Rukia was inwardly suffering. How selfish could he be?

'Forget Rio', his immediate instinct cried. That other hollow had taken its toll on Rukia. He scooped her limp body in his arms.

Shoot, he had forgotten that she was this light. As light as a leaf as the expression went..

Her heartbeat still throbbed faintly…she still had time…

--

Unohana bustled in and out of the hospital room, frantically.

Soul reapers had been drifting in and out to check if Rukia was still well. Even Byakuya had drifted in an hour ago. The infirmary had never had so many visitors since the Aizen incident.

"Well, her heart is still beating. It's a good thing Ichigo rushed her back to the Seireitei as soon as possible", she told the remaining three concerned men and Hinamori. Rukia had been in a coma state for two days now and she was impressed that at the overwhelming support from the visitors towards Rukia Kuchiki. They had waited relentlessly for her to wake up and get better.

Their eyes never left Rukia who appeared to be in a shallow yet troublesome slumber.

Rukia stirred a bit in her sleep. Tossing and turning, she felt stuck in a whirlwind of inconceivable thoughts. "Ichigo, ah Ichigo, your eyes are so brown and beautiful…so brown. No, Ichigo, your eyes are too brown."

Her head tossed like waves during a heavy storm.

At this Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. Did Rukia really like his eyes that much? Shaking his head, he chastised himself for thinking these things when Rukia was in pain

Renji clamped a hand over Rukia's mouth, growling. "She doesn't know what she's talking about", he growled at Ichigo, much like a wolf.

Now Renji was pissing him off.

"Get your damn hand off of her before it comes off, Renji", Ichigo made a move towards Renji.

"I'm protecting her!", Renji managed to retort, his back towards Ichigo.

"Listen, boy, if you…if you…had actually protected her, this wouldn't have happened"

Ichigo stepped back, the sting of Renji's words cutting him in two. It was true, though. He was unworthy of even staying in the same room as Rukia. Nonetheless, Renji had to step back before he lost his temper.

Ichigo's spirit energy blazed as he reached for his zanpakto. "Quit…. defiling…her skin with your unworthy hands", he breathed slowly and deliberately.

Renji was about to reach for his zanpakto, too, when Captain Ukitake immediately drew his hand between the two.

Ichigo's spirit energy flared down, reluctantly.

"She can't breath", piped up Hinamori's high voice, concerned.

Rukia's eyelids slowly opened at all of the commotion. She saw four faces staring down at her, including a pissed-off looking Ichigo and Renji.

"Renji, ump, ganomp", she tried speaking, muffled by his hand.

"RUKIA!!", Hinamori squealed, grabbing Rukia by the neck

"You alive! You're alive, Rukia! I, Hinamori, am so glad"

Sneaking up from behind, Unohana squeezed Hinomori's shoulder. "Please don't choke our patients", she stated calmly before redirecting her gaze to Renji.

Unohana's eyes seemed to darken slightly.

"I see the patient has awoken", she stated, calmly. "Rukia will be fine if she isn't choked."

With that, Unohana drifted out of Rukia's infirmary room like a ghost.

Renji immediately let go of Rukia's mouth. Unohana gave him the creeps.

Rukia's eyes felt easy to keep open now that she had awoken

'Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Renji, Ichigo, and Hinamori's faces…', thought Rukia, slowly adjusting to the infirmary surroundings, 'they're all here'

"How long have I been like this?", she asked wearily.

"2 days but it's ok, Rukia. I, I mean, we all waited for you", Renji spoke up first, eager to have the first words to say to Rukia.

"Thank you, Renji. I bet you wanted something from me to stay so long, though." Rukia laughed rather pleasantly, lightening the mood of the room, immediately (or at least in Ichigo's opinion)

Renji just looked abashed.

Stepping forward first, Captain Ukitake placed a hand to her head checking the temperature, "Captain Unohana said you wouldn't die. You'll be just fine, Rukia. There is some undisclosed information about the Rio"

Looking around, Rukia noticed that Renji and Hinamori just look puzzled. Ichigo just looked worried.

"Good to hear", she answered croakily

Apparently, Captain Ukitake was aware of Renji and Hinamori's understandable confusion.

Captain Ukitake bent down to Rukia's stretcher bed to whisper something in her ear.

"Unohana already briefed Ichigo in about the hollow. You'll have to talk to him privately about it."

He turned towards Renji and Hinamori. "You probably heard that. Rukia needs to speak to Ichigo alone.", he said, curtly but not unkindly.

'Lucky Duck, that Kurosaki', thought Renji, enviously

Hinamori patted Rukia on the shoulder and was already making a move to leave the room but Renji continued to linger, oblivious towards the hints to leave.

Ichigo noticed this and made obvious gestures at Renji that he didn't wanted him in the room

Renji still pretended not to notice, keeping his eyes firmly on Rukia.

"Already?", Renji whined. "Rukia's barely waken up"

Captain Ukitake looked bored. "Alone", he repeated with great emphasis

"Curse you, Kurosaki", Renji snorted at Ichigo. He saluted at Rukia as Rukia smiled at him in return

Ichigo felt like kicking Renji in his overgrown face. Why couldn't he just leave and give him some alone time with Rukia-dammit?

Renji yet continued to linger. Remembering Captain Kuchiki's words, he felt uneasy having Ichigo spending too much time with Rukia.

Noticing Renji's lingering, Rukia spoke up, "Thanks for staying here all this time, my Rukon District pal. I appreciate it."

Despite her, she wanted to talk to Ichigo alone and see what was wrong.

Something must have been terribly wrong if Captain Ukitake wanted Ichigo to tell her about it alone.

Finally getting the point, Renji nodded, said his good byes to Rukia, and followed Hinamori and the Captain put of the infirmary.

"So we're alone now", Ichigo looked on, secretly thanking Ukitake over and over in his mind

"Excited?", Rukia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very", Ichigo sauntered over to a place next to the side of Rukia's bed.

"Well?", Rukia asked, "Captain Ukitake?"

Ichigo's iris's seemed to darken in color, unsure of what to say.

"Ichigo!", she complained, eager to hear the news

"Uh…Rukia, the hollow that we faced….about that. That was Rio"

The blood seemed to drain from Rukia's face, turning it a pale white, "That small thing?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, I know. It's said that it's pretty easy to simply slash and kill. Unohana told me that the previous six soul reapers that went…they went alone."

Suddenly it dawned on Rukia as the pieces connected.

"The only problem is if you look directly in Rio's eyes, it will possess you before killing you. Rio can only possess one person at a time, though. The trick to killing Rio is in numbers"

He smirked to himself.

"It was lucky that you were there or I would have been the one possessed and eaten."

Ichigo felt a pillow make hard contact with his head, "SO I WAS JUST BAIT FOR YOU, Huh?"

"Hey! You better be lucky you're sick or you would be dog meat!", Ichigo fumed.

Rukia pouted, "I remember you were acting so nice when you thought I was going to die. It was sweet"

"Cut the honey bunny crap", Ichigo muttered, his ears turning the slightest shade of pink streaming slowly into his cheeks.

'Nothing's changed', thought Rukia to herself, humorously. Ichigo was the same bull headed guy now that danger had passed.

"Well, Ichigo, can I leave? I feel fine. Never better, infact!", Rukia hopped out of bed energetically.

Ichigo moved to stop the small girl. She tried bouncing off his chest in a futile effort to hurriedly leave. He blocked the door with his outstretched arms

"You can't! There's more…Byakuya is coming in a few minutes to the infirmary. Apparently, he wants to deliver some important news himself"

Rukia pricked up at the mention of her brother's name. It felt strange having someone other than herself on first name terms with her brother.

"What's the news?", she asked, tiredly. She knew for a fact that Byakuya would feel disgraced at having a sister in the infirmary for a menial hollow task.

"Even I don't know…", Ichigo sighed. "Captain Ukitake told me that the Captain was dropping by, an hour before you woke up.

Rukia sighed and looked at the floor. She did not want to have to face her brother at this stage. This wasn't going to be easy to immediately leave, considering Ichigo. "Well then, you know you always break the rules…" She winked at Ichigo

Ichigo had a desperate urge to wink back but that would be exactly what Rukia wanted. He shook his head, "That's different. It's your brother we're talking about."

"It's torture staying cramped up on a small bed when there are tasks to be done"

"Deal"

Rukia chuckled. "Look at how my arms and legs can move." She started marching in place as if to demonstrate how well and energized she was. "Oh! I am so energized! I can lift the world! Oh Golly, I am alive!" She started jumping around Ichigo, trying the best of her persuasion techniques.

Seeing Rukia like this made Ichigo almost smile before resuming his bothered look again, getting back to business. "I know you're energized and I don't care about that, right now. We're staying to get this meeting with your brother, the stupid jerk, out of the way"

Rukia slapped Ichigo's arm hard, "Number One: My brother is not a jerk!" She wheeled around, "Two: I AM energized!" Rukia stomped on Ichigo's foot for the final, dramatic effect.

Ichigo didn't even bend down to cradle his foot in pain like Rukia had hoped. Instead, he just smirked. , "Then just be energized in this room for a while, ok?"

He struggled not to call Rukia, babe, inwardly picturning Rukia as a piglet.

This was it. Rukia glared at Ichigo. He knew perfectly well what she was trying to do and he was evading her efforts. He probably wanted to call her babe just for a laugh. Stubborn, Dumb Ichigo...

She gave the famous ice-cold stare bordering on glare, that her intimidating noble older brother was known for when he was about to unleash his senbon sakura of pink shard petals. The imitation was about perfect. The Perfect Kuchiki stare.

Ichigo's knees felt weak, entrenched in that stare that bored into his every being.

Instead of feeling intimidated like the effect was meant, this stare fascinated him, as his spirit energy seemed to flare around him exotically. He stared his brown ones into her violet ones in the intense moment. Her spirit energy seemed to press against his, gently. He dove into her eyes.

Oh God, he was swimming into them. Drowning in their depths.

Rukia, still staring, asked, "Ichigo, did you know that spirit energies can dance?"

"Dance...", Ichigo muttered, finding it hard to swallow the concept.

"Mmmm…", Rukia nodded.

Ichigo tried hard to lower and match Rukia's flowing spiritual energy as the moment seemed to flow into eternity.

Rukia twirled and brushed past Ichigo's shoulder. Her spirit energy was automatically pushing towards his right now.

Rukia has mysteriously done it again. Ichigo wanted to move to her left, their gazes transfixed.


	3. Lover's Quarrel

Rukia twirled and brushed past Ichigo's shoulder. Her spirit energy was automatically pushing towards his right now.

Rukia has mysteriously done it again. Ichigo wanted to move to her left, their gazes transfixed.

A/N: Finally, I'm getting the hang of Profiles on FFN. My, it's confusing. By the way, there is this song. Kelsey-By Metro Station. For some reason, I think it describes IchiXRuki's relationship perfectly. Best Song Ever I've Heard! Anyways, please read, review, and hopefully remember to enjoy. To those reading, sincerely thank you. It keeps me going and vivid!

Anxious to find any excuse for his befuddlement at this strange feeling, Ichigo decided to put his pride behind him on this one, "W-what was that?", he asked breaking the temporary bond between the two.

Rukia was about to answer when Ichigo felt a light hand on his shoulder from a strong spiritual entity. He whisked around, only to come face to face with none other than Byakuya, Rukia's stiff brother.

"You're slow", the Captain said, sounding almost dead.

Byakuya's eyes had twitched when he saw Ichigo's confused facial expression, engraved over his usual one.

The Captain walked in, taking note of the infirmary surroundings until his eyes rested on Rukia, her bubble of spiritual energy still surrounding her.

"You were hypnotizing him with your eyes, weren't you?", he asked, disdainfully.

"Y-yes brother, I can…", Rukia trailed off, embarrassed at her brother coming in at this bad time.

"He doesn't deserve such a complex technique", Byakuya chastised, knowing the trick of the Kuchiki eyes well.

Rukia nodded. She knew that technique was one of seducing but she never knew that her brother would walk in when she was about to start it. It was no different than when her brother was about to start his senbon sakura.

Byakuya stood in front of a stunned Ichigo scrutinizing him. "You probably couldn't tell that I was coming, could you, boy?"

Realizing that he was gaping, Ichigo struggled to regain his composure and glared, "Of course I could tell! You were flash stepping here, probably hoping that I wouldn't notice, eh, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Yes", was all that Byakuya said, not seeming to believe Ichigo at all. He walked over to the bed and sat on it, wearily.

Ichigo bit his tongue, angrily, knowing that Rukia would be pissed if he was too "disrespectful"

Byakuya looked icily from Rukia to Ichigo, as if he were expecting them to say something first.

Now here they were, the awkwardness seeming to stretch eons into time. Across from them, a cold, icy air drifted. Byakuya stared unblinkingly across from him. Across the surface, one could easily think that there was nothing but Ichigo felt the frigid daggers directed at him.

The quiet stretched on in the infirmary, no one saying a word in the uncomfortable and spiritual energy filled infirmary room.

Byakuya stared down at his fingers, bored.

Ichigo was pissed and his face showed it. Rukia's brother had come here to give some important news, he should be the first one to talk but apparently, that wasn't the case.

He strummed his fingers across the white wall, waiting.

The silence was over bearing! Wasn't Kuchiki ever going to talk?

Rukia looked worried, staring from hr brother to Ichigo, probably taking the silence as an ominous sign.

"Ok, Byakuya Kuchiki, enough of the crap, why did you come here?! What's the news?", Ichigo leapt up and stormed at the silent man.

"Lower your voice, arrogant boy..", the Captain hissed, his eyes flashing a warning.

Ichigo!", Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shoulder before he did something stupid. That Idiot! What was he thinking by being so brash? What was he trying to accomplish?

"Let me go, Rukia. If he's not going to tell us, then we're wasting our time!", Ichigo sneered at the emotionless Byakuya.

Byakuya simply looked taken aback at the disrespect being shown.

Byakuya walked across the plain floor slowly and looked out the glassless window of the simple infirmary room. He glanced over at the worried Rukia and sulky Kurosaki boy. Could Rukia control Ichigo if the time granted? She could but no one else, definitely.

"The blossoms are blooming early this year", he noted.

"Yeah, Yeah", Ichigo yawning, feigning sleep

He felt a hard elbow on his side and yelped up, recognizing the sharp elbow as Rukia's.

"Ow, What was that?!", he cried.

Rukia pulled a needle out of Ichigo's side, stealthily. It wasn't an elbow, it was a needle. Apparently, an elbow wouldn't have hurt him enough to notice.

"Heh", Rukia chuckled as Ichigo rubbed his side, annoyed.

Byakuya ignored this interruption with forced patience. "Are you two done?", he asked

Rukia nodded obediently, keeping her hand on Ichigo's forearm as he trembled, angrily, struggling to keep his tongue

"I'm proud of what Ichigo did", he stated simply.

Ichigo felt like there had been a sudden boot to his stomach. He could barely breathe. Rukia's brother was proud? What?

Rukia looked just as taken aback

He thrust a finger at Ichigo, talking to a surprised Rukia. "This boy is not a noble, but he brought you back, and he slayed the hollow while you were in a trance."

Trance? How did her brother know about that?, Rukia wondered to herself.

As if reading her thoughts, Byakuya said, "Unohana told me"

Ichigo opened his mouth and then closed it, the words not coming out. "Yeah, thanks, no problem", he managed to get out.

Was that all that Byakuya had come to say?, he wondered. It surely couldn't be, though. He would surely have come to say more since he made such an effort to come here in the first place.

Byakuya didn't speak but looked at him some more. The effect was unnerving.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand ready to leave. "Well, Byakuya, if that's all, I think Rukia and I should leave now"

Ichigo dragged Rukia towards the door, feeling Rukia's glare on his back at his abrupt urge to leave Byakuya's presence.

"I'm not done, boy", Byakuya spoke, before Ichigo reached the door.

Ichigo wheeled around to face Byakuya.

"What?", he asked, eager to leave the presence of Rukia's unpleasant brother.

"I already spoke over this with Captain Ukitake. You've been offered the position of Lieutenant for the 13th squad"

Rukia almost fainted, the moment the words left her brother's mouth. _An automatic Lieutenant placement? When did that ever happen?_

Ichigo didn't look mildly surprised. Infact, he looked bothered at being told something so trivial.

"Thanks but no thanks, he offered. You could give Rukia the position.", he turned to leave

Byakuya's spirit energy immediately rose to a gigantic level, knocking Rukia to the ground as the spiritual energy pulsed in anticipation.

Ichigo's hair flew back, his soul reaper robe, fraying at the black edges.

"You've been directly offered a position of Lieutenant", Byakuya Kuchiki said, again. "Any soul reaper would kill for the chance."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not just any old soul reaper, then", he offered.

Byakuya straightened his shoulders, not giving any ground. "Remember your place, boy. You're not even nobility and you are already being offered a place as Lieutenant. I shouldn't care but recommend that you take it. You are a soul reaper."

The nobility crack was the final straw. Ichigo didn't even understand why Byakuya cared so much about him taking the Lieutenant position.

"You and all this nobility crap!", Ichigo fumed, looking ready to draw his zanpakto. He straightened to his full height staring at Rukia's brother directly in the eye.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's forearm to stop him from doing anything rash. "Ichigo…", she muttered under her breath, warningly.

Byakuya and Ichigo both redirected their gaze to Rukia, now. It was as if Byakuya had noticed his sister for the first time. His eyes widened at the physical contact.

"Rukia, Ichigo and I need to talk…", he said.

Rukia didn't budge, her eyes widening. Her hand still rested on Ichigo's forearm. Ichigo snaked a quick arm around Rukia's thin waist, despite her brother's disdain at physical contact.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Privately", he clarified.

Rukia nodded at Ichigo who was still holding her. He silently let go, watching her back as she left the infirmary room.

He turned to Byakuya, facing him square on. He was pissed at how long this had to draw out. "What do you want?", he asked, flatly.

Byakuya looked like he was tired of explaining, "I'm tired of getting this through your thick skull, idiot boy."

Another word and Ichigo would have been out for his throat. Ichigo grated his teeth, preparing to leave.

"What squad is Rukia on?", asked Byakuya, seeing that Ichigo was preparing to leave.

"13th", Ichigo answered, he didn't even need to think about that question.

"So why do you think I want you as Lieutenant of the 13th squad?", asked Byakuya, emphasizing each word carefully.

Finally, it dawned on Ichigo what this whole offer was about. No wonder Byakuya was this intent.

"You want me to keep an eye on Rukia?", he asked, already knowing the answer.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. When you were on the mission with her today, you saw that no harm came to her even if the hollow was strictly mediocre"

Ichigo glared, furious at the insult, "Yeah Byakuya Kuchiki, You bet…"

Byakuya hated interruptions and continued, "You also mastered the bankai in an incredibly short amount of time. You gain your powers quickly and you have potential to be extremely strong. You showed that potential during that Aizen incident. That is why I want you to have every access to better protect Rukia."

Ichigo felt like he had taken a heavy kick to a chest as the words left Rukia's brother. This wasn't happening, it was a farce, a joke. Since when did he care this strongly about Rukia?

"Don't make me laugh, Kuchiki, since when did you ever care about her?", he sneered.

Byakuya glanced at Ichigo as he was a termite before replying, "She will bear the next Kuchiki heir."

Ichigo recoiled in disgust. That inconsiderate, thick, scab-headed, coward of a brother was a nightmare of the worst type. He didn't give a crap about her except that she would produce, someday. She was more than just a…a producer. He shuddered, involuntarily.

"You bastard", Ichigo spat out. "You would have impressed me if you even cared about her well being but you just want a bodyguard in me."

Byakuya snapped his slim fingers, as if snatching something in the air. "You captured the essence perfectly but I am bound to protect her, too.", he affirmed.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question.

"Old Promise.", Byakuya explained. "Don't you want to protect Rukia, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't need a second of hesitation, "I'd do anything for her", he answered. He stared down into the palms of his hands and knew he meant his answer, whole heartedly.

Byakuya started walking around the small room, seemingly looking at the walls but not precisely seeing. "That's why I am asking you to accept."

Byakuya stared at a particular spot on the wall for a long while. "If you loved her, it would have been even better", he added in for effect.

A void opened up in Ichigo's chest. He loved her, he knew he did. Every fiber of his being told him that he loved her. He wouldn't tell Byakuya, though. That would be giving into his schemed trap.

"Think about it", said Byakuya, heading towards the door.

Ichigo's thoughts were bouncing through every corner of his mind. He saw Rukia's face in his mind. Her bright smile filled him with warmth. Her touch felt so soft on his shoulder. Never would he take her for granted after the incident, today.

Rukia was him. He was Rukia. Tearing Rukia out would be like pulling out half of him. Crap! He loved her! He was bound to her by string, around her finger.

"Wait!", Ichigo called out.

"If that's the case, I….accept…" he managed to force out of his throat.

While he was Lieutenant, he swore that no danger would cross Rukia's path.

Byakuya simply nodded, before shutting the door and leaving the room. He knew Ichigo would eventually make the choice. It was simply a matter of goading him into thinking of Rukia. A smile played on his lips as he descended out of the infirmary and flash stepped past a flustered 4th division assistant who dropped a clattering tray to the floor.

Back at the infirmary room, Ichigo clutched the wall of his infirmary room, distressed about the decision that he had made.

For a fact, he knew that Rukia wouldn't be happy about it. She was no fool and would know that she was being babied.

"I…am…Rukia", he whispered, his feelings coming back to him. "Rukia…", he whispered her name again, deliriously. Her name intoxicated him, poisoned his tongue in it's sweetness.

He collapsed on the infirmary bed, rolling on the sheets, with sheer weariness and a hint of a contented feeling.

Ichigo was now a Lieutenant of the 13th squad, he was free to protect Rukia on all of her missions wherever she may be. He pulled out his Deputy soul reaper badge and spat on it. He was a Lieutenant now. Wait until Chad, Uryu, and Orihime heard the news, boy, would they double take.

He imagined the look on Renji's face when he heard the news. His cheeks would turn as red as his red hair. Renji would scowl and call him a pitiful Lieutenant and growl at him during all of the officer meetings.

Pulled out of his imagination, he heard a sharp rap on the door. He groaned, "Hanataro…Not now"

The knocks persisted with more force.

"Ichigo…", a reedy voice called. "Uh, Ichigo…Um.."

"Hanataro! Don't make me get out there to clobber you!", Ichigo yelled at the door, pissed. He knew it was an empty threat but he knew that Hanataro would be scared, nonetheless and leave him alone.

In an instant, the door fell on it's hinges. It made a large thud as it hit the infirmary floor.

'What in the world?', thought Ichigo as he looked up to face a slim figure with black hair.

He squinted; his mind was completely out of it.

"Hanataro or Rukia?", he asked carefully. It was a stupid question, Ichigo knew. Hanataro would never have the nerve to barge down an infirmary door.

Ichigo grabbed a fistful of black hair in his hand. She was fast. Ichigo had realized at the last instant that she was ramming into him, headfirst.

"What do you think?", she asked, "Gee, Ichigo, I thought you were smarter…ow, my head hurts, have you been working out?"

Ichigo was back down on the bed, Rukia on top of him, both having the appearance of, ahem, lying down. Her head was buried in his chest as his face was nuzzled in her hair. If someone walked in, they would probably assume automatically that they were engaged in some promiscuous activity. He sat up, just incase Rukia felt uncomfortable.

Finally realizing the awkward position that they were in, Rukia straightened up so that they were both sitting on the bed. "Uh…", she started.

"Ok, ok, Rukia, Very funny, I know it's you.", Ichigo answered, still in a daze over his title, not to mention the fact that a girl had been squashed on top of him just a second ago.

"No Ichigo, I'm Hanataro, um…", she grinned, widely, imitating the boy.

"Personally, I think you're cuter.", Ichigo answered, bathing in her smile.

"Then why do I always see you giving him looks?", asked Rukia, coyly, looking up at him.

Ichigo was speechless and lost for words. He gave Hanataro…looks?

He grimaced. "Dirty looks? Yeah, you got that right", pretending not to notice Rukia's joking speculation.

Rukia pulled out a pen and chuckled. "Give me your arm, Ichigo", she cackled, evilly.

"No! I don't want any of your creepy rabbit drawings on me. They suck!" Ichigo pulled his hand out of Rukia's sharp grasp.

"No! C'mere!", Rukia grappled to grab Ichigo's arm before he could pull away, again. Bingo! She caught him off guard.

Ichigo squirmed, not having a good feeling of what was about to come. The pen on his arm almost tickled.

Rukia let go of his arm and Ichigo bent down to see what was written.

The words, 'I'm Gay', were scrawled on his forearm in fancy, black permanent ink letters. He gaped at it for a few seconds.

"Rukia!", he yelled. Dammit! If Renji saw it, he would be the laughing stock of the whole Seireitei for the next year and a half.

Revenge was Ichigo's. He drew his brows close together as he saw Rukia giggling over her victory. She was going to pay in skin and he had the perfect plan.

Ichigo looked down at the floor, sitting on his hands, as if Christmas had come late during the year. He narrowed his eyes, trying to look on the verge of tears. His hands grasped the bed side as if trying to restrain his sadness.

He heaved his shoulders up and down, lowering his head to secretly hide his smirk. His shoulders continued to heave. Yes, he was pulling out all of the stops.

Sure enough, he felt Rukia's cool touch on his back. "Ichigo, it was a joke", she explained, gently. "I know that you…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Ichigo had now grasped both of her tiny wrists in one hand. He truly was a fast striker.

He had tricked her into acting all too sad and melodramatic. Ichigo was a dumbass of a stupid actor. She squeezed her eyes as she felt the pen tip write something on her wrist.

Rukia felt her wrists being let go as she stared down to see Ichigo's creation. On it in bold letters were inscribed, 'Legendary SUCKER'

"Ichigo! Quit being so immature!", she screamed, throwing the pen at his face.

Ichigo clutched his knee and fell back on the bed in a fit of deep laughter. "Im-at-ure….Hahahaha Hahahaha"

Now, Rukia was worried. She had never seen Ichigo laugh this hard until she felt a giggle escape her lips when she saw what she had wrote on Ichigo's arm. The thought of Hanataro and Ichigo on a date…

Hanataro would be in a purple frilled dress and Ichigo in a tux, as the waiters would shrug at the weird looking chick on Ichigo's arm.

"Umm, uh, more tea?", Hanataro would ask.

Ichigo would just shrug in reply before kissing Hanataro on the cheek. Maybe…Maybe he would call Hanataro, "Hana-Hana"

This was too much! Now, she was on the bed rolling in a fit of nonstop laughter, clutching her stomach. Rukia might have been laughing even harder than Ichigo. She wondered what Ichigo was thinking before shrugging, uncaringly.

This continued on for another second, the two both laughing, before they both straightened up, the laughter dying down.

"That wasn't very funny", Ichigo snorted.

"You were killing yourself back there!", Rukia pointed out.

"Only because you were", he retorted. Ichigo didn't want to share his thoughts with Rukia which had triggered him into laughing. The thoughts were too embarrassing.

"Hana-Hana…Hana-Hana", Rukia chuckled to herself.

Ichigo wondered what the hell Rukia was thinking and somehow he didn't want to know.

"What?", he asked, obliged to ask but not wanting an answer.

Immediately, it hit Rukia the reason she had come to see Ichigo. It definitely was not to have some funny arm drawing contest.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo?", she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did my brother want to talk to you alone?", Rukia asked.

Ichigo dug his heel on the ground and sat up straight on the bed. This was the last thing that he wanted to talk about and he knew that Rukia would be more than just mad.

"I accepted his offer", Ichigo brushed off, trying to downplay the whole scenario.

Rukia felt a jolt to her spine as if someone had just electrocuted her with a torture device.

"What?", she asked, "Why?! I thought you were going to decline when I was still in the room"

He looked in Rukia's eyes, locked, begging her to understand. "Change of heart"

"Oh?", Rukia's tone was dripping with skepticism

Ichigo shrugged, feeling that he should have kept his foot in his mouth. Stupid, stupid! How stupid could he get!

He adopted his characteristic facial scowl and crossed his arms over his chest, "It was to protect you", he stated, matter-of-factly

Rukia scowled back, "Just because I'm in 13th and my brother is a Captain doesn't mean that you have to mooch off of him!" She was enraged, now, and she knew it. How dare Ichigo?

Ichigo fought the urge to laugh. Mooch? "Rukia, did you hear the jerk? He was practically begging me!"

"Fine", Rukia huffed.

Ichigo sat back, satiated at consoling Rukia.

Wrong.

"But you don't need to protect me. I've been a soul reaper for much longer than your great grandmother's birth date!", she hissed, trying to keep her cool temper.

"I know", Ichigo said, instantly remembering Rukia's true age. He never thought about that when he was around her.

"Does that mean nothing to you?", she asked, sounding almost indignant.

Gee, did her tone of voice change fast. Ichigo sighed.

"Rukia…"

"Don't Rukia me! Rukia, this. Rukia, that. I don't need your protection!", she shot back.

Ichigo bit his tongue. He knew that if he tried mouthing off back, he would say something that he would regret later.

"Did you hear me?", she pressed.

"No-Protection needed. None. None at all", she said, again, slowly.

Why did Rukia have to make this so difficult on him? Why couldn't she shut her mouth instead of trying to grab the monopoly on the last word?

Ichigo gave up. "Really? Look, you're in the infirmary now, aren't you?"

Rukia rolled back her sleeves, pissed off. "I was serving as your bait, you, you… sorry son of a"

Ichigo clamped a heavy hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"No one asked you to be bait. Just let this go"

Rukia's voice was a muffle under Ichigo's hand, "Nung whatch the"

She gave up. If Ichigo wanted to be a bighead, then she would gladly play by his game.

She bit his hand--HARD.

"Aghh! Bloody Hell, woman!", Ichigo yelped, pulling back his hand in a mix of surprise and pain. Bloody teeth marks were deeply indented on his palm.

"Rukia!", he yelled.

"Yes, Lieutenant?", she smiled, bitter sweetly.

"Lieutenant, want me to clean your shoes? Want to mop the floor with me? Let me tend to your every need, oh Lieutenant", she spat out the last words.

Ichigo reclined his hands at the back of his head, "I wouldn't mind that. Could you bring me some water, please? Some bandages for my hand, too?", he asked, knowing it would only piss off Rukia even more.

"I've had it with you!", Rukia protested.

Ichigo shrugged, inwardly. He knew he shouldn't upset Rukia even more than she already was but he couldn't help himself. She was hilarious like this.

"I can't help it if you put love bites on me every few minutes, babe", he spoke, in a fancy superior tone on voice, slathered on thick.

"I was biting your hand back there, you giant stupid oaf!", she screamed. "Ugh! You're such an idiot sometimes, Ichigo!", she was stomping towards the door, now.

"Only to protect you because you need me by your side!", Ichigo bellowed back, jokingly.

Ok, so he was pushing it. Rukia couldn't be that mad, could she? Would she actually leave?

Rukia turned back to face him, spitefully. "You…… think that I'm just a girl…", she whispered. "Just a girl"

She flung open the door, leaving.

"Only cute ones!", Ichigo called to her back, he knew that she had heard. There was no door so there was no slam but she left through the doorway.

The last glimpse that he caught of her face, she had big juicy tears on the bottom of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Ichigo buried his face in his hands. Why did his mouth say something idiotic, every time he opened it? His mind and mouth weren't connected! He was an idiot! He was supposed to be her protector but instead, he made her cry by being an uncaring dumbass.

If Yuzu and Karin were in the Seireitei, Yuzu would be crying, wondering how her beloved big brother could act that way. Karin would kick him in the …errr, hurtful place before avoiding him. "Ichigo!! You Dumbass! Your old man will clean out your empty head!", his father would yell like Tarzan and kick his head over and over, not giving him any peace.

He leaned back on the bed stand, tiredly. His family usually took his side. To imagine them angry, he would have had to have been wildly stupid. A moron, infact

Ichigo closed his eyes, rocking back and forth. He should apologize to Rukia, he knew that much. Something told him that now was not the time, though. He would probably just succeed in getting a slammed door in his face. Whenever someone got too upset, they were not in the mood to talk. That was something that he knew from experience.

Right now, Rukia would probably be sulking away right now, or maybe throwing darts at a make-believe Ichigo's head. He groaned.

Straining his ears, Ichigo heard long strides of footsteps. Someone was coming and it for sure was not Rukia.

Captain Ukitake stepped through the doorway, looking at the fallen door on the ground, startled.

A rush of relief immediately flew through Ichigo, thinking that it might have been Byakuya, coming to see what the commotion was all about. Captain Ukitake was down to earth and his Captain, now. He could trust him.

"Well, well, looks like someone barged in here. There is no door", the Captain smiled, crookedly.

Ichigo nodded, thinking of Rukia.

"Rukia?" Captain Ukitake asked, knowingly.

"Yes. It was her, alright", answered Ichigo, not wanting to think of Rukia too much.

Intuitively noting Ichigo's stricken face, the Captain decided to enquire. This wasn't like Ichigo to get too wound up over things.

"A tiff?", he asked, remembering back to his old lover during his old academy days.

"Yeah, I was an idiot", Ichigo muttered.

"I was, too. Nothing you can't fix, it's never too late", the Captain winked.

"Anyway, you're my Lieutenant now! I'm glad Byakuya convinced you. I have good news!", he continued.

"What's the news?", asked Ichigo, curiously.

If it was a mission with Rukia, there would more than a fair share of tension. 'Please…don't let it be a mission with her', he prayed in his mind.

"A mission with Rukia and I!", the Captain smiled, widely.

Ichigo winced as if a ram rod hot rod had been branded onto his spine. Not Rukia… He had feared that.

"We'll be heading to the world of the living in two days", Captain Ukitake informed, "I don't have much information now but it won't be in Karakura, I know that much."

Ichigo stared down dully. If Rukia went with them, all hell would break loose.

"I can't go", he murmured, dully. "Not with Rukia, at least not now"

The Captain threw his head back, laughing exasperatedly.

"Honestly, Ichigo. I never knew Rukia to hold a grudge for too long. You'll make up in no time!", he beamed.

With that, he shrugged off Ichigo's complaint and prepared to leave.

"Yeah…right…when pigs become dental assistants", Ichigo muttered.

Captain Ukitake pretended not to hear. "Meet you at the gate in two days, you hear?!", he called back, dandily walking out of the doorway.

"Yeah", Ichigo answered, depressed. He was a Lieutenant now. Like it or not, it was his obligation to go.

The infirmary room was the epitome of bad luck rooms and he needed time to think. He adopted a scowl on him face and stood up off of the infirmary bed.

Deciding to leave, Ichigo walked out of the doorway to talk with Chad in his quarters and then, maybe pick a fight with Ikkaku. God…this mission was the last thing he needed.

**Damn**. Rukia. **Damn**. His stupidness**. Damn**. Reality and Missions. **Damn**. Everything.


	4. Mission Starts! Takahama!

Deciding to leave, Ichigo walked out of the doorway to talk with Chad in his quarters and then, maybe pick a fight with Ikkaku. God…this mission was the last thing he needed.

**Damn**. Rukia. **Damn**. His stupidness. **Damn.** Reality and Missions.** Damn.** Everything.

A/N: ZOMG. I am so sorry. I've now decided to make my chapters longer. It's my promise. This means that it will take me longer than a day to type all that. (I'm such an amateur) This chapter is not much longer but for the next one, I'll try! Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy.

The two days until the mission had passed as Ichigo was making his way to the soul reaper gate way to the living world. He had been dreading this day ever since Captain Ukitake's infirmary visit.

Ichigo looked up at the bright Seireitei sun, squinting. He wouldn't be here for much longer, he knew that much. Trudging down the great steps from the center of Seireitei, each step felt to drag him under.

Yesterday, he had told Orihime, Uryu, and Chad about his promotion to Lieutenant of the 13th division. He remembered their expressions. Chad had picked him up and told him "Good Job" at least three times. Orihime had hugged him probably 25 times. As for Uryu, well, Uryu was Uryu… He had stormed out and told Ichigo that as a Quincy, he was a proud soul reaper hater and especially a hater of soul reaper Lieutenants. He had snuck Ichigo a smile though when he thought Ichigo wasn't looking. Just like Uryu…

As for Renji, Renji had chose to ignore it, after hearing about it from his Captain, Byakuya. It surprised Ichigo and somewhat left him unsatisfied. He had been hoping that Renji would throw a fit or at least groan on and on about it. Hmph, Renji probably didn't consider him a true Lieutenant. Well, he was and Renji simply had to get used to it.

Lost in his thoughts, a brown haired junior soul reaper bumped into him and jumped back, frightened. "F-Forgive me, Lieutenant Kurosaki", the small voice quivered.

Ichigo was still getting used to being called "Lieutenant Kurosaki" instead of just "The Ryoka boy" Everyone in the soul society was getting all respectful on him just because of his new rank. Every time they passed him, they would bow their head and say "Lieutenant Kurosaki". It was plain stupid.

He grinned and pointed at the young boy, "Hey man, call me Ichigo"

The boy nodded, in shock and awe.

"Good", Ichigo ruffled his hair, roughly before walking on.

"T-Thank you, I-Ichigo!", the boy called out, in pride at being so informal at a senior officer.

The young boy's tall superior was walking by and clipped the boy on the ear, angrily. "Ey, Imura, no addressing Lieutenant Officers that informally! You should know better!"

The young boy winced in pain, clutching his bruised ear. "S-sorry…", he squeaked.

"What was that?", the superior barked.

"I mean, Sorry Sir!", the young boy piped up, obediently.

Ichigo turned around, pissed off at hearing this subordinate to superior exchange. "Hey! You! 8th seat, guy! Treat your subordinates better or else"

"Y-yes Lieutenant Kurosaki", the man bowed his head in humble apology. "Come on now, boy…", he mumbled to his subordinate, embarrassed at being called out by a Lieutenant.

Continuing to walk on, Ichigo felt two soft things press into his back, hard. Arms slung around his waist from behind, almost suffocating him. "Oriiihimme…", he rasped, not able to breath. She could kill people with her boobs, alone.

"Ichigooo! You're so brave, you're my hero!", the orange haired girl cheered, loosening her tight grip on Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. A few more seconds of Orihime's tight hug and he might have been coughing up blood.

"Yeah, no problem Orihime. Look, I'm on my way to my next mission right now and I have to hurry"

Orihime huffed, poofing out her chest, unconsciously. "Your first mission as a Lieutenant. Gee, am I proud!"

"Thanks", Ichigo muttered, wishing that he could share in her enthusiasm.

They continued walking down the steps, a comfortable silence stretching between the two.

"Rukia has been avoiding you…", Orihime noted, wanting answers from Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, I deserve it" Not wanting to talk about it, he left it at that, hoping that Orihime would pick up on his silence.

"Ichigo, I see your scowl…", Orihime pointed out. "You should smile, maybe then Rukia would like you more"

Ichigo pressed his face farther into a deep scowl as if to prove that he didn't need Rukia.

Orihime sighed, if only Ichigo knew the ways of girls, it would make his life less dreadful.

Instantly, Ichigo turned to her, a surprised expression marking his face. It was as if he had finally realized something.

Orihime blushed, wondering if Ichigo could guess what she was thinking.

"Uh, Orihime?", he asked, tentatively

"Y-yes, Ichigo?"

"Why are you walking with me to the gates?", Ichigo looked down at the steps hoping that it wasn't a rude question to ask. Normally, Orihime did see him off but today, she was in her soul reaper outfit. That was completely out of the ordinary.

"Oh! Ichigo! Didn't you hear the news? You didn't hear the news, did you, silly?", she bounced, cheerfully. "Chad, Uryu, and I got invited along on this mission. Funny brows may be coming along too. Obviously Rukia and the Captain, Haha"

Now, that was a shock to Ichigo. Having Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and even Renji come on him mission, too? Was this some bad joke? Was this happening for real?

"What?", he asked, disbelievingly

"Silly, it's hard to believe but we need to be in a group for this one. Captain Ukitake asked us all to come along. Since you're just a new Lieutenant, this is a mission of high rank…Captain Ukitake also asked Renji." Orihime bit her lip and looked up, nervously.

Ichigo looked up towards the sky, tiredly. Not only Rukia was coming along but all of his friends and that no count, Renji, too? The number of people for the entire mission was incredible by itself.

"Ok, Orihime", Ichigo, nodded, his face, grim.

"Yeah!", Orihime smiled widely at him, glad that he was taking the mission into full stride.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs towards the lower levels of the white marble Seireitei. The gateway to the living world was slung open and shining.

Orihime's eyes sparkled. "Look, there's everyone!", she pointed, excitedly.

Ichigo counted the number of heads he saw. Five heads were waiting around the door, waiting for Orihime and Ichigo. The bastard, Renji, had his arm around Rukia's waist, smirking at him while Rukia just looked oblivious to Ichigo's glare. At that moment, he would wish nothing more than to deprive Renji of his arm. He scowled ahead, angrily.

Renji let go of Rukia and walked over to Ichigo, noting his furious expression and smiled, obnoxiously. "What's with that sour expression, Kurosaki? One might think you had a lemon or two this morning.", he shook back his head and laughed as if it were the funniest joke in the world.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood", Ichigo pushed Renji's head to the side as if it were a mere obstacle. He made his way towards Rukia, about to apologize.

That was until Renji stepped in front of Ichigo again. "Hey look, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, she hates you"

Ichigo looked to the side of Rukia to see if her reaction. She was completely ignoring him! She looked down at her fingernails, uncaringly. Unbelievable, maybe she did hate him.

He clenched his fists, Renji was the king of ticking people off. "Get…out…of…my way!", he warned, raising his foot, about to kick Renji's face.

Captain Ukitake immediately stepped between the two, stopping the fierce exchange.

"Cut it out, you two", he scolded the two. He turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I apologize. I told the others about the mission conditions but I assumed that they would tell you about it."

"It's fine", Ichigo muttered, regretting not kicking Renji's face in.

Orihime stood by his side and squeezed Ichigo's hand, reassuringly. Rukia looked up, pained as Renji slid his hand around her waist again to watch Ichigo's turn to be pained.

Captain Ukitake continued, "So you want to hear about your mission?"

Chad nodded. "I haven't heard much of the mission details, either.", he informed the Captain.

Simultaneously, Ichigo nodded while discreetly pulling his hand away from Orihime's grip. If that was the game that Rukia wanted to play, he wouldn't play back just for pride. He had learnt his lesson.

"Sorry Chad", the Captain apologized, "Well, you two, since you don't know, you're going to Takahama"

"Where's that, Sir?", asked Chad, confused. He had high marks in his geography class back at home but he had never heard of that Japanese city on the map.

"It's a small town east of Karakura. Population: 14,000. I am not going. I am sending you six, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia. I know that you are more than capable" The Captain clapped his hands, joyfully.

"What exactly are we doing?", asked Chad, with yet more questions. Ichigo stared at Rukia and Renji, knowing that he would be the one asking the questions if he actually cared. This was a bizarre sounding mission, after all.

Captain Ukitake flashed a bright smile. "You're catching someone who is blatantly breeding arrancars. It's a high school student, believed to go by the name of Hizaki. Hizaki Arisawa."

Ichigo's ear perked up at the mention of a high school. A high schooler breeding arrancars in secret…this could get interesting. The puzzle pieces instantly slid together. "So you want us to pose as high school students?"

"Exactly", answered the Captain. All you have to do is find the boy and track the breeding whereabouts to eliminate it. The boy should have strong spiritual pressure so it won't be hard to detect him."

Uryu raised an eyebrow. Although he had already heard the whole scenario, he had one apparent question that hadn't yet been answered. "But which high school, Captain?"

Captain Ukitake's eyes sparkled. "The name escapes me but there's only one high school in the entire town so it shouldn't be difficult to find"

"Errr…", was all that Uryu was able to manage out of his throat, nervously.

"Ridiculous", murmured Rukia, watching the gate, eager to leave

Orihime bit back on her bottom lip, as if frustrated by something. "Say, Captain! Why aren't you coming?!"

"Yeah! I'm not even on the 13th squad and I have to do this!" Renji jumped in. "Not that I mind…", he added, staring at a bored looking Rukia.

Captain Ukitake turned mildly pink in the cheeks. "Orihime, you flatter me. I couldn't possibly pose as a high school student, though."

"Yes, you could!", Orihime beamed. "You could be my big brother who got held back about, um, 28 times. Just act kind of goofy and sort of grunt in a clumsy sort of way like Ichigo does!"

An exasperated sort of heave seemed to follow from everyone in the room, except Orihime.

Ichigo stood there wondering if he did act that way in front of everyone. Goofy? Coming from Orihime, that stung.

Renji went over to the Captain, eager to get on with the mission and through the gate. "Yeah, yeah, enough details, Captain, can we go?"

Uryu chuckled, "Going undercover and destroying some high school pets. Piece of cake"

The Captain ran a few fingers through his hair. These guys had no idea what they were up against. "Many of you are going on this mission for a reason. Yes, Renji, you can leave now. Be careful, crew" He saluted.

Chad nodded, "Yeah"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!", two deep voices yelled. It was Renji and Ichigo both clamoring to the gates, anxious to beat each other into the passage.

Rukia shook her head. They were so impatient sometimes. Then, she realized that she was thinking of Ichigo and tried harder to blank her mind. Ichigo was dead to her, unless, maybe he apologized which he hadn't done yet.

Ichigo jumped through the living gates, first.

Renji snarled and followed suit, furious that the damn Kurosaki kid had once again managed to hop into an opportunity before him.

Uryu nodded to Captain Ukitake before following the two, and Chad followed.

Orihime and Rukia were the last two left.

Captain Ukitake nodded, encouragingly.

Orihime turned to Rukia, her eyes, frightened like a child's. "R-Rukia, I'm scared"

Rukia looked up, startled. Orihime? Scared? She seemed to keep such a strong face for the guys but inside, she still retained some elements of vulnerability. Rukia grinned. "The guys did it, didn't they?"

Orihime nodded, still scared of what lay ahead

"So we can, too", Rukia asserted confidently before grabbing Orihime's hand and running through the gates of the living.

'Thank you…Rukia', thought Orihime as she was running through the world between the soul society and living realm. Rukia had been strong where she had failed. Nothing could express her gratitude.

The walls were closing in on them, the giant wall coming from behind them. She would not look back. She and her five friends were running, running as fast as their legs would carry…

--

A light seemed to open up in the sky as Ichigo tumbled out of the opening and into a grassy pasture.

Shoot. He hit the ground hard and landed in an awkward position. His head was cradled between his legs, his head woozy from the fall. 'Bet Renji's lost somewhere', he thought to himself, satisfied. Good thing that bastard could now be out of his way and out of Rukia's way, too.

Wrong.

Renji fell through that same opening right after Ichigo. Just a millisecond after Ichigo had that thought, Renji landed directly on top of Ichigo. His muscular arms seemed to hugging Ichigo in all the wrong places, Ichigo's head buried in his chest, uncomfortably. Ichigo curled his knees to him chest, as if an atom bomb had just struck. Crap, and Renji was just as heavy as one.

"Damn it, Renji! Get off of me!", Ichigo scowled, trying to push a woozy and half passed out Renji off of him. Renji mumbled and tightened his hold around Ichigo's chest like a cobra, as if squeezing a mouse for dear survival.

He wrapped his legs around Ichigo's, pressing tighter like a python. Ichigo pulled back. He was feeling some things that he definitely didn't want to feel around…that area.

What was with Renji? "Damn, stop messing around and get your ass off of me!" He kicked Renji in the face only to get a tighter grip around his body.

Renji started groping around Ichigo's chest as if searching for, ahem, something but finding nothing there. He turned around smiling blissfully, seemingly crazy.

"Rukia", Renji muttered, "You've gained some weight", he continued squeezing Ichigo in his tattooed arms. His red hair tickled Ichigo's cheek, rebelliously. He brushed Ichigo's hair back trying to get Ichigo to snuggle into him for warmth. "Ruukia…"

YEEEK! That homo! Ichigo's face turned red, struggling to push him off. "GET OFFFFFFFFF!"

Coincidentally, Uryu and Chad had fell on a different side of the pasture, next to Orihime and Rukia.

Rukia dusted off her back, "that was quite a fall"

Chad nodded in his characteristic silent manner, "yeah"

"I hate traveling like that", Uryu grumbled, crankily. Orihime grinned at him, trying to lighten his foul mood.

It was then that all four of them heard a yell and a deep roar of commotion.

Orihime looked up, worried. "Oh dear, what was that?"

A cold chill ran up Rukia's spine. "Only I-Ichigo and Renji aren't here, they may have encountered some thing." She shuddered, knowing that two of the people who she most cared for, were in danger. Why, oh why did she have to be so cold to Ichigo before? If h-he died, she didn't know what she would do.

Chad nodded, "Sounds like Ichigo, he may have encountered some creature. Let's check"

They got up and started to search but they had to only walk a few steps to see a shocking sight.

Renji, still dazed after the fall, was lying on top of a panicking, not to mention creeped out Ichigo.

Orihime covered up her mouth and started giggling. Uryu raised his glassed and looked away, giving some privacy to the grappling two.

Ichigo widened his sight at the four people watching, especially Rukia who looked ready to burst out in laughter. "Get Abarai off of me!", he yelled to the stunned four.

Chad was the first one to pull out of his trance. "Yeah", he said, and struggled to pry off Renji, which was no easy task. Drool oozed from the corner of Renji's mouth as he yawned.

"This isn't what it looks like!", Ichigo got up and dusted himself off. He was trying to tell that to Rukia more than anyone else. He remembered their previous conversation where she had playfully called him gay. Now, this would make her think that he truly was gay and into…Renji, the doped, homo idiot.

Rukia burst out laughing, heaving her shoulders up and down. The scene looked real and Ichigo's indignation didn't help, either. "Scandalous!", she gasped, characteristically teasing Ichigo.

Then, she realized that she was still shunning him and shut her mouth, tightening the corners of her lips.

Ichigo noticed this and stood up, back turned to Rukia. He thought it would be apparent to her that he wasn't enjoying himself. Did she think Renji turned him on? For god's sake, no! It was her! She turned him on and gave him the shivers! Rukia Kuchiki!

Orihime looked at Ichigo with wide-eyes, "It's ok, Ichigo. There's no need to feel ashamed. I'm sure all teenage boys go through that stage!"

Ichigo turned even redder up to the ears.

Orihime continued, cluelessly, "I mean, teenage boys want to explore with each other, learn the different parts and functions of the body, man to…", she was cut off by Uryu who distracted her with a scarlet wild flower that he had picked from a place off the pasture.

Chad propped up a woozy Renji who had his eyes closed, now fast asleep.

Uryu looked at him, scrutinizing. "Renji wasn't consciously molesting Ichigo. The fall down from the gates must have addled him into, errrr, confusion."

Rukia smiled, contented. Deep down in the recesses of her heart, she was glad that Ichigo had no connections with Renji, which might have, well, forced her to change her feelings toward the brash 15 year old that she had grown to love.

"Looks like Ichigo's name is cleared", noted Chad, calmly examining the setting sun on the horizon.

Ichigo started walking away from the direction of the group, eager to get as far away from the sleeping Renji as possible, "Seems like the fool should be used to that type of travel by now"

Rukia shook her head, "When soul reapers travel that way through the gate, their spirit particles are immediately transferred into their human bodies. Renji isn't used to that so the fall hit him the hardest. He must not have known what he was doing."

Uryu and Ichigo both turned to Rukia, surprised.

Uryu clapped, "Whoa…Rukia"

Rukia smiled, "I was top of my class once"

She turned around as Ichigo was about open his mouth. "And don't call me a smart aleck!"

Cripes. She knew him too well. Ichigo prepared to open his mouth once again.

Too late.

"And don't you dare call me a something with beetle in it!" Rukia smirked to herself, knowing that she knew exactly what Ichigo was going to say. "Outwitted, score", she whispered.

There was nothing else insulting in Ichigo's arsenal to say for that particular moment. "I thought you weren't talking to me", muttered Ichigo, brooding over having been beaten by Rukia.

Rukia looked down, abashed. She had almost forgotten. Talking to Ichigo came so easily but she had to be careful. If Ichigo thought he could get off the hook that easily, he was wrong.

She glared fiercely at him through thick, black eyelashes. It was a grand stare but Ichigo met it full force. It was as if two opposite forces were meeting each other and fighting the air. Ichigo remembered Rukia's words from before, 'did you know that spirit energies can dance?' He looked her stare and held it ever more tightly, not willing to let it go.

An arctic chill seemed to blow between the two.

Chad, carrying the sleeping Renji, turned to Orihime, "You know why they're fighting, right?", he asked Orihime.

Orihime nodded, sadly. Everyone in the Seireitei knew of Rukia and Ichigo's feud by now. It hurt because even though she knew she should be sad, inwardly, she felt pleased knowing that Ichigo might take notice of her.

Uryu stared at the horizon, calculating, completely ignoring the conversation around him. Didn't those idiots ever shut up and consider the scenario for once? Well, he wouldn't let their bickering stop him from his potential. He squinted, seeing a black, shady figure walking towards them. The figure looked at least 150 feet away so it wasn't easy to make out any details. "Shut up! Look, someone is coming!", he screamed, hoping to catch the other four's attention.

It did just that. Orihime and Chad both looked in Uryu's direction, surprised to hear him screaming. Even Rukia and Ichigo broke apart from their intense stare-down to see.

Uryu pointed to an obscure spot on the horizon. Orihime nodded, "I see the figure, Uryu." Chad, Ichigo, and Rukia nodded, too.

"Good work, Uryu", Ichigo acknowledged, grateful that Uryu had the foresight to see the figure coming.

"I don't need your patronizing", Uryu shrugged; peeved that Ichigo would congratulate him like a child.

"Who says I'm patronizing?", Ichigo challenged, just as pissed off as Uryu. Uryu rolled up his sleeves as if accepting a fight.

Rukia stepped between the two, forcefully. "Stop fighting, you two!", she admonished, "the figure is pretty close to us now, look!"

They all looked to see the figure approaching them, steadily. He was close enough for them to tell that it was an old man, most likely a farmer by the look of his straw hat. Wearing dusty overalls, he was a picture of what everyone imagined of agricultural Japan. His face was etched with friendly wrinkles, his skin dried up like a plum.

Uryu, pulled out of his fight and stuck out his hand to shake hands with the farmer. "How do you do, sir? We're travelers who sort of lost our way…", he looked down, apologetically.

Ichigo dropped his jaw, gob smacked at how quickly Uryu could reverse and even lie to this farmer. Then again, of course they had to lie about the soul society. Real humans would never believe that junk.

The farmer stared at Uryu's outstretched hand but did not shake it. Uryu slowly withdrew his hand, uncomfortably.

"Lost your way, eh?", he pondered, as if the thought to him was inconceivable.

Uryu nodded.

"You're in Takahama, now. Well, the outskirts to be precise. Say, where did you come from?", the farmer croaked, suspiciously.

"Karakura", Uryu quickly answered, afraid that Ichigo might say something stupid to land them in a mental institution.

The farmer shuffled his feet and rested his hand on the pitchfork that he was carrying. "I've heard of it. You're pretty far away, young'ins. What are you doing all the way out in this small town?"

He leaned in and breathed in a low voice, "Young'ins, I oughta call the cops on you, you could be considered runaways…"

Rukia gasped, this was not starting off the right way. They had to make it into the high school to find Hizaki as quickly and effectively as possible. She stepped between Uryu and the bitter farmer. "Oh sir!", she started to cry, inconsolably. "Kind Sir! I can tell by your eyes that you have pity in your heart!"

The farmer looked taken aback at this young girl, crying. He quickly changed his gruff demeanor "Oh? What is it, dearie?"

Ichigo stared at Rukia in utter shock and so was Orihime. Only Uryu and Chad looked like they knew what was going on. Why was Rukia crying all of a sudden? He noticed Chad pretend to swipe a tear of his cheek. Why was everyone getting so emotional? He hated seeing Rukia cry and she knew it.

Rukia continued to sob, "Well, my friends and I, our parents beat us with stick lashings everhy day. They were extremely strict because they thought that we were slackers. T-they sent us o-o-off in a fancy carriage to get educated in Takahama. They heard that the academics and people here were very strict a-and they were sure that we could be whipped into shape. Alas, wild countryside bandits beat us and raided our carriage and stole our horses! We've been wandering around the countryside for three days, lost!"

A ping hit Ichigo in his brain, immediately realizing what was going on. Rukia was tricking him.

Rukia clutched her stomach, dramatically. "I'm…so…hungry and so are my friends." She ducked her head down, and looked up her eyes welling with tears, "C-could we stay with you, just for a while?"

Ichigo continued to stare, his jaw almost dropping to the ground. He knew Rukia was a great actress but never…this… good. He found it hard not to sympathize with her even though he knew the story was a complete lie. It would melt the iciest heart. He wanted to hold Rukia now, thank her until his throat cracked. She never ceased to amaze him.

The farmer's eyes warmed, immediately. "Dear young'ins! You should have said so earlier." He turned and slung an arm around Rukia's shoulder. "You can come, dearie, but your friends can't"

Uryu's stomach felt like it was dropping inside of him. They were not coming along? Now, that part was what he didn't understand.

Rukia's eyes teared up once again, "Umm…why?", she whispered.

The farmer squeezed Rukia thin shoulder, much to Ichigo's jealousy. "Dearie, it's because of that big, tan, giant of-a- fellow over there", he jabbed a finger at Chad.

Ichigo clenched his fist, furiously; about to pummel that ancient hillbilly's face in. Chad may have been huge but he wouldn't touch a fly.

Rukia looked confused, her eyebrows knitting together.

"He's holding a dead body", the farmer clarified as if it were obvious.

Ichigo stared back at Chad, realizing that Chad was carrying Renji. Oh! He had almost forgotten about that redhead punk! This was looking bad for them.

There was a moment of awkward silence in the group, the farmer picking up on it.

Damn, he had to do something! This was looking suspicious. Ichigo raked a hand through his orange hair, looking stressed out. The truth was the best and only answer right then and there. "Well sir, we were running through a hole in the sky and he fell on me and molested my socks off and then…"

A small white hand covered his mouth in less than a millisecond. Rukia smiled at the farmer, in a charming fashion. "Excuse my friend"

She leaned into the confused looking farmer, "He's a little delusional and wish-washey", she whispered.

Ichigo heard that and tried yanking Rukia's hand off his jaw. Crap, she had secretly performed kido on him when he was talking.

The farmer nodded and squinted, surveying Ichigo as if he knew that Ichigo was crazy from the get go. Rukia continued, "Our friend, Chad, is carrying that man because he passed out from hunger."

She turned back to stare at the group, "Our three long days of wandering the countryside, right?"

Satisfied, the farmer nodded again, eating up every word of Rukia's fibs. "Fair enough. Poor young'in. I'll have Kimi fix him up when we get to my humble abode"

Rukia grinned and hugged the old farmer around the neck, "thank you, Sir! My friend and I will forever me in your debt!" While hugging him, she winked back at her group, slyly.

The farmer hugged her back, smiling toothily. "You ain't half so bad"

As if suddenly remembering something, the farmer pulled away as quickly as lightning and started walking away from the group towards the place on the horizon that he had initially come from.

The group looked among themselves, confused. Ichigo was still paralyzed from the kido, not able to move if he could.

The farmer turned back, annoyed. "Well, come on!", he barked, back at the group. "I haven't got all day!"

"Oh!", they all realized simultaneously, and prepared to follow. "Release", whispered Rukia before running after the farmer.

Ichigo felt the heavy binds around him released and watched Rukia and the others scatter after the farmer. He prepared to follow, glaring at Rukia's back, all the way.

He was pissed off at Rukia's kido. It was time for him to settle this sooner or later when they got back to the farmer's place.

Uryu turned back to stare at Ichigo, questioningly. "You coming?", he asked.

"Uh, yeah!", Ichigo shook his head and ran after the group, pulled out of his cross mood.


	5. Apologies and Confessions

**A/N: Enjoy the new chapter! It starts off very slowly in the transition stage right before the team's real investigation work in the high school starts. This chapter fills in much of the loose ends and practicalities before a wonderful make-up session between Rukia and Ichigo towards the end. Not only does Ichigo apologize but he slightly confesses his feelings towards Rukia. Will this affect their mission work and how they now react to each other? Chapter 6 is going to be fascinating as the group encounters the criminal high school, Hizaki Arisawa and Ichigo begins to fully grasp his and Rukia's relationship status. Please be sure to read, rate, and review. I love it when you do that!**

"We have arrived!," the farmer announced waving his arm out in a flourish to the exhausted group. "She is a beauty, isn't she?," he beamed as if introducing a marriage prospect.

"Oh…my…God…," Ichigo's head craned upwards in awe. A towering teal pagoda rose above the group of six and the farmer at a staggering 150 feet. The teal pagoda's roof was tiled with silver and was accessorized with a dragon on the highest point. The surrounding coniferous pine trees could not compare to the exemplary magnificence of the huge pagoda tower. Such a pagoda looked far too magnificent to belong to a simple farmer. There was no doubt that the farmer must have been a wealthy man from an early age. The picture that the pagoda painted against the backdrop of pine trees was simply gorgeous. There was no denying that no matter how much Ichigo hated the geezer.

"You…you actually live here?," Ichigo choked out.

The group had walked five miles in the valley, over rocks, and high hills after meeting the tough-as-nails farmer. Now, they learned that he lived in a spacious pagoda that towered above the surrounding buildings! This was too much in Ichigo's humble opinion. His own home in Karakura must have been less than a sixteenth of the size of this splendid palace.

Ichigo panted, both tired from the walk and the recent shock of seeing such a beautiful tower. Ichigo turned his head to examine his fellow team members. Their heads were also craned upwards to stare at the large pagoda that looked like it had come out of an ancient 18th century novel. It looked as his group members were just as impressed and stupefied as he was.

In response to Ichigo's question, the farmer turned to face Ichigo looking proudly. "It belonged to my ancestors for many generations." The farmer grinned with a gleam in his eye. "It is so precious to me…and everyone in Takahama is jealous because it is the highest building, by far. My pagoda is the pride of Takahama although upkeep is quite expensive"

Uryu nodded intelligently, observing the pagoda with a cool gaze. "It dates Pre-Meiji era I assume?"

The farmer nodded not unlike an excited puppy that had his tongue hanging out. "Indeed! Dated much before then!"

Uryu nodded once again before adjusting his glasses. "Forgive my rudeness but how many rooms are there, Sir?"

The farmer thought for a second and started counting on his fingers. "There are…let's see…thirty bedrooms in all with three bedrooms and a restroom on every floor. However, the ground floor contains the dining room and kitchen."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Thirty rooms! The man could be running an inn with the amount of rooms that he had in his home! It was surreal! He stared at Rukia who was in a dream like mode as her eyes mistily took in every crack and crevice of the pagoda. She looked like a goddess when she was so deep in thought. It made him desire to hold her and kiss her forehead over and over again. Ichigo shook his head. No, it wouldn't work. She was angry with him about the fight in the infirmary and would fight him at any chance. His brow furrowed. Women were like elephants who never forgot. They held grudges for long, irrational periods of time. He sighed. Tonight was the night that he was going to apologize to Rukia and make things better with her. As if he would give up! To hell with Rukia staying angry at him forever! He would be a man and show her that he could step up to the plate and apologize at the expense of his pride. Perhaps after he apologized, Rukia would give him a reward in her room. Ichigo licked his lips growing quite warm as he thought of every possible twisted scenario. He knew he was being a pervert but the thought of being in her room when he apologized…he was only human and a young guy at that.

Rukia turned to face the farmer, pulled out of her stupor. "Sir, it is absolutely an antique! This is indeed precious! It is also huge! It must be the jewel of Takahama! Simply stunning!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia was always the suck up to the stupid old geezer. The farmer's head must have been the size of Jupiter with all the praise that he was getting. Sure his place was nice but they didn't have to pump up the old guy like this.

Chad nodded, still holding onto the passed out Renji. "It's a splendid place," he agreed in his characteristic short spoken way.

Orihime clapped her hands excitedly as if receiving a new toy. "Oh! It …It reminds me of a playhouse made of beautiful blue beads!" Her eyes shone, seeming to sparkle. "It's beautiful!"

The farmer grinned with his signature toothy grin. "You praise me too much!," he cried holding a hand to his heart.

Ichigo chuckled to himself. He betted that the farmer probably was begging, probably itching for more praise. Ichigo turned slyly to the farmer. "So old man…your place looks pretty new…"

The farmer turned back irate to glare at Ichigo. "What did you say whippersnapper? Why you rapscallion! This area was developed a century before any of you were even born! I ought to smack you!"

Rukia's eyes widened. The house might have been as old as she was.

"Just try old man and I will send you flying to the moon!," Ichigo countered, pissed off.

Uryu held back his arm, irritated. "Don't provoke him!," Uryu hissed close to Ichigo's ear. "We are trying to get him to let us stay here so we can complete our mission, remember?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before stepping back. "I remember…," he whispered back to Uryu.

Ichigo slightly inclined his head towards the old geezer's direction. "Sorry old man," he growled, grudgingly.

The old man tossed his head to the side, peevishly, obviously hating Ichigo's impertinence.

Rukia grimaced feeling the tension mount in the air. Ichigo was an idiot! Why did he have to provoke the old man when they were trying to complete the mission! She would have slapped his brains out by now if it weren't for the fact that she was supposed to be ignoring Ichigo.

Chad, being intuitive, shifted Renji in his arms. "This guy is getting pretty heavy. Can we go inside now, Sir?," he asked the farmer, politely.

Uryu caught on and nodded feigning a yawn, "Gee, I sure am tired!," he exclaimed in a somewhat rehearsed voice.

The old man's eyes widened as he surveyed the group, acting as if he had just seen them for the first time. "Oh goodness, children! I am sorry; I kept going on about my home and forgot to notice your fatigue! Excuse my rudeness." The old man furtively shot Ichigo a cold glance that Ichigo pretended to ignore.

Rukia smiled warmly, "No need for apologies. We enjoyed admiring your beautiful home."

The old man scratched his head, abashed. "Well…then…," he chuckled. "Glad to see some people have manners." He shot Ichigo another icy glance.

Ichigo clenched his fists, pretending not to notice again. Man, the old idiot was really pissing him off. But, he held his temper because as Uryu said, the mission could not be selfishly risked.

The old man shuffled over the front of the pagoda and pulled a rusty key from his pocket. He quickly fastened the key in the lock and pulled the rustic oak door with a strong heave. The door groaned and gave way slowly and reluctantly. "Follow me!," the old man called gruffly.

Ichigo's head perked up. Finally, they were invited inside! He ran behind the old man excitedly as the rest of the crew followed. The old farmer turned back with a sour look as he caught the teenagers lounging on his door way awkwardly.

"Well! Go get yourself a room, will you! You six children will occupy the second floor. Two boys will board in one room, two boys in the other room, and two girls in a separate one. You will all share the same restroom. I want no hanky panky, you hear! Dinner is always served at 8 in the dining room. Get going now!" the old man barked in a strained voice.

Ichigo's ears turned a distinct shade of pink. Did the farmer mean no promiscuous activity? Hah, that shot his fantasies of Rukia out the window. Sharing one floor with his team mates would also mean no real privacy. Damn.

The old man turned to leave towards his first floor bedroom.

Rukia stopped the man, holding onto his arm, tentatively. "Sir," she began…

The old man waited, impatiently tapping his foot.

Rukia continued nervously, "May I inquire what your name is?"

Ichigo felt as if the hair on his neck had prickled upwards. Yikes! He had forgotten to ask the old geezer's name too. Everyone had just been calling him Sir that his name seemed unimportant.

Orihime stepped forward to clap her hands in delight. "Oh yes! We forgot your name! And uh…", Orihime looked around, as if afraid of embarrassing herself, "W-what day is it?"

Alright, Ichigo had to hand it to Orihime, too. They had been in the Soul society for so long that knowing the day in human time seemed irrelevant and useless. Why didn't the clever Uryu or Chad think of it? He had to hand it to the girls on his team. It must have been one of those superior female traits that they all seemed to possess. They sure knew how to think ahead. Captain Ukitake probably had this in mind when assigning his team. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, in annoyance. He was a new lieutenant of Squad 13 for god's sake! However, he screwed up everything and the only thing he could do well was fight. Oh well, if it was any consolation, at least that dim Lieutenant Renji was the same as him. Ichigo looked over at the collapsed Renji, still in Chad's arms, and smirked to himself, feeling better.

The old farmer threw up his arms in mock exasperation, "I know you were lost on the road children but you have got to keep up with these things! It's Sunday, alright? It's a day of God so I want no one going outside except to visit the shrine."

Ichigo snorted derisively. As if.

Rukia clenched her fist in Ichigo's direction as Uryu shot Ichigo a 'Shut Up, Moron' look.

The old man continued, ignoring Ichigo's interruption, "Tomorrow, you will be attending Takahama high school! It's a grand school with 1,200 admitted students with beautiful courtyards and facilities! If you are worried about uniforms, pick them up from the attendance office. Tell them I sent you and you will get your uniforms and schedules for free. I want no if, ands, or buts!" The old man looked around staring at each teen directly in the eye as if daring anyone to challenge his authority. He looked at Ichigo for a much longer time before moving on to address the next question.

"By the way…," the old man drifted off, softening his gaze as he looked at Rukia, "My name is Kazuma-sama" The old man turned and walked away with a forceful finality, obviously eager to get away from the youngsters.

Chad had a huge sweat drop running down his forehead at the old man's introduction. He wasn't alone in being startled.

Ichigo clenched his teeth. Did they really have to call this geezer with a sama? Weren't Japanese people humble? This was ridiculous how loony this old hag of a man was! He would never call such a mentally deranged person with the title of Sama!

Uryu, sensing Ichigo's livid state, put a hand on his shoulder as he whispered, "If it's any consolation, at least we will get to see our darling suspect, Hizaki Arisawa at the high school, eh?"

Ichigo perked up at Uryu's words. This mission was about to get real interesting and fast…

-----------------------XXX--------------------------XXX--------------------------

Ichigo lay, collapsed on his low bed. The quilt bunched around his legs as he lounged lazily, pondering on the unfavorable situation he was in. His eyes had taken in the unfamiliar surroundings of his room and the white washed walls that smelled of soap and vanilla.

The group of six had divided up rooms between the six of them. Orihime and Rukia were obviously boarding together under the old man's rules. The four boys had played rock, paper, and scissors to determine who they would share a room with. The results made Ichigo cringe in his bed. What were the odds? Ichigo was stuck with Renji, the passed out goon who enjoyed unconsciously molesting him. What's worse was that every room had one low, albeit large bed because the old man, Kazuma, loved being cheap. He would have rather shared a room with low maintenance Chad or even the stubborn Uryu over Renji! His luck was personally too crummy for his liking.

Ichigo checked his watch. In one hour, it would be nine o' clock at night and Orihime would probably be fast asleep. Then, he could sneak into the adjoining room and apologize profusely to Rukia. That sounded like the perfect plan! He would get on his knees like in the movies and apologize for being insensitive while fervently praying that she wouldn't kill him before he got all the words out of his mouth.

A loud knock sounded on Ichigo's door as Ichigo turned his head to watch the door intently. Was Rukia going to come visit him first? His heart started to thrum in his chest as the blood pumped to his head.

"Come in," he called, steadying his voice to sound casual.

Chad slowly opened the door as he stepped into the room, observing Renji and Ichigo. He let out a snort at the image of Ichigo and Renji sharing the same bed.

"It's a nice place…this floor that Kazuma-sama gave us, isn't it?," Chad asked, with another snort at the odd, suggestive image before him.

Ichigo's hand twitched, pissed off at the reason behind Chad's snort. "I had to share a bed with him! There's only one bed and he's sick! I couldn't let him sleep on the floor, could I?!"

Chad shook out his hair before letting out a hearty laugh. "Uh…Couldn't you just sleep on the floor then, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his face away, looking visibly embarrassed. "I really like the bed though and I'm tired!," he shot back, defensively clutching the bed sheets. "Besides! Look! There is a pillow and three feet between us! See Chad! Look!" Ichigo pointed at the obvious empty space between him and Renji.

Chad chuckled scratching his head, apprehensively. "Sorry, I didn't come here to tease you about your…sleeping…preferences. I just came to tell you that school is tomorrow so go to sleep early and don't cause trouble." Chad looked towards the girl's room meaningfully.

Ichigo put his hands in his head, knowing what Chad was getting at. He knew that Chad was concerned for him but he knew that he had to do this. "Chad…I have no choice. I have to apologize to Rukia. You don't know the whole story but I was a jerk to her before…," he trailed off. He looked back at Chad tormented. "I'll go to sleep, man, but I have to settle this before we go to bed."

Chad intertwined both of his hands together, shocked to hear Ichigo being so serious. Chad was taken aback and was tongue-tied since he wasn't good with relationship stuff. He stuttered, looking for the right words.

"Ichigo…you…you like her. I know you do. I can see it in the way you look at her and the way you act. You are more than right to accept responsibility and I...well…I support you the whole way."

Chad looked around the barren room deciding to fix his gaze on the desk. This conversation was getting to be more than he could handle and he was beginning to regret coming into Ichigo's room.

"I like her. I like her so much," Ichigo echoed as if having a revelation. "I need her," he breathed, reclining back on the comforter. Ichigo turned to beam reassuringly at Chad. "Thanks Chad. It's good to have your support."

Chad turned away from the desk and stared back at Ichigo for a good minute or so. "Anytime, Ichigo, anytime," he spoke in a nostalgic tone before somewhat eagerly backing out of the room. "Sleep early!," Chad called as the door closed roughly behind him.

"You too!," Ichigo called back, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He turned slowly onto his side only to feel something hard pressing against him on his lower back. It felt like a hand but it easily could have been something else…something like a….WHA? At the disgusting thought, Ichigo scrambled off the bed to stand up. He examined Renji's struggling form from his upright position.

Renji was tossing on the bed fitfully as if waking up from a nightmare. His arms flailed in every direction as he yawned three times in a row. Renji's yawns sounded awfully like moans. Was Renji having…a promiscuous dream? Ichigo shuddered, wishing that Renji could have remained unconscious for a small while longer so that he could collect his thoughts for Rukia.

Renji's eyes slowly opened as they took in the room's surroundings. "W-Where am I?," he asked, his words slurring as if he were drunk. It was apparent that Renji was dazed, not even noticing Ichigo who was now standing over the bed.

"We're in heaven…we died…," Ichigo began in a dreamlike voice. He internally snickered. If Renji was going to be dazed, he might as well take advantage of it so that he could make fun of Renji later. He knew this lie would confuse Renji even more. Hah. He would show that Renji a thing or two.

"Heaven, are we?," Renji echoed hollowly, "If so, at least I'm here with you, Baby…," he purred as he swept out a muscled arm to hook around Ichigo's waist. In a sudden heave, Renji had effortlessly flung Ichigo on top of him.

Ichigo shoved at Renji to no avail. He was surprised at how strong Renji actually was. It was incredible how love made someone that much more powerful. He tried pushing at Renji's chest only to hear a rumbling groan emit from Renji. Damn! It was his fault for tricking Renji and now this idiot thought that he, Ichigo Kurosaki, was Rukia again! Besides, Rukia and him had completely different body shapes. Renji really was a huge moron after all.

"Hey Rukia, you've gained weight…," Renji mused as he slid his large hands down Ichigo's sides. "You're such a big girl now…I like it…"

Ichigo was pissed. He took a swing at Renji's tattooed face as hard as he could muster in Renji's cobra like grip. Renji let out a shocked howl and cradled his bruised face. Suddenly, Renji uncovered his face and looked around only to see a livid Ichigo shaking.

Renji shook his head confused. Why was Ichigo shaking and where was he for starters?

"Uh…Ichigo! Quit being an dope head and tell me where I am!," Renji barked at the scowling man in front of him.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "You just molested me again and you expect me to just kneel down and give you answers?," he rejoindered. "Not happening."

Renji sighed tossing back his untied crimson locks. "I don't remember anything about me molesting you. What is that crap? As if! I hate to break your heart moron but I like females, not guys hoping to become one." Renji narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you were coming onto me trying to seduce me because you were desperate from not getting any from Rukia…" Renji trailed off with a smirk at the prospect of a depraved Ichigo.

It was all Ichigo could do from straining to punch that low IQ moron again. "Look…," he gritted out of his teeth. "Number one: You were addled after our rough landing and came onto me once we landed on some random pasture. Then you passed out for the rest of the day, you weak pansy. Number two: When you were waking up just now, you also tried to seduce me thinking I was Rukia…"

Renji snorted, "You? Anything like sweet Rukia? Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't interrupt me," Ichigo muttered, enraged. "You did all the seducing, Renji, I hate to break it to you. Number three: As to your question on where we are, we're in Takahama in a farmer's large tower of a house. We share a floor with the rest of our crew and guess what? We share a room so get used to it. Tomorrow, we will attend Takahama High School so that we can find this Hizaki Arisawa and get the hell out of here as fast as possible." Ichigo finished with a loud breath. "Got that, Lieutenant Abarai?," he asked with a smug grin.

"Damn," Renji muttered, "this is too much, this all sucks" he cradled his head in his hands. "Listen well, newbie Lieutenant Kurosaki, I'm going back to sleep to digest all this so wake me up early tomorrow." He laid his head back onto the pillow after mirroring Ichigo's cocky tone.

"What am I, your mother?," Ichigo muttered, troubled.

Renji turned to face Ichigo, seriously with a mischievous look in his eye, "Oh and Ichigo?," he called.

"What?," asked Ichigo, wishing that Renji would go to sleep already.

"Don't try seducing me or crawling into my bed again, got it?," Renji asked with a come hither wink.

"Seduce? Sleep with? In your dreams Abarai! I'd rather take the hard wooden floor!," Ichigo shot back, derisively, as he made a move towards lying on the floor.

Renji sighed, knowing well how stubborn Ichigo could get. "I don't care; you can sleep next to me on the bed as long as you don't get too close."

Ichigo let out a mock laugh. "No need, Renji. I'll take floor today but tomorrow is the bed for me. Don't think you can hog it all."

"Not unless I snuggle in with you and pretend that you're Rukia again…," Renji trailed off in a humorous tone.

"I'll kill you! Don't test me because by God, I will kill you, Renji!," Ichigo threatened.

Renji let out a fake sound of being hurt. "Geez, I was being sarcastic, Kurosaki. Cool off."

Ichigo ignored Renji, turning his head away.

"Ichigo?," Renji called out softly.

"What is it this time?," Ichigo demanded, exasperated.

"Give me a good night's kiss...," Renji requested in a soft voice.

Renji felt a hard pillow connect with the side of his head.

"Go to hell!," yelled Ichigo, the nerves on his forehead straining. Renji then closed his eyes pretending to be asleep to avoid any more of Ichigo's wrath. That guy could sure get pissed off easily. Renji sighed. He couldn't blame Ichigo, however. He was also short-tempered, especially when it came to those he loved…like Rukia. Beautiful dear Rukia…. Renji closed his eyes and drifted into a wonderful sleep with dreams of Rukia Kuchiki doing very special things to him.

Ichigo, watching Renji drift off to sleep, noticed that Renji had drool coming out the corners of his mouth. It was disgusting and fascinating to watch at the same time. That guy sure could be creepy from time to time.

Ichigo averted his gaze to keep from staring from Renji for too long in the case that Renji suddenly woke up to ask him another stupid question. He checked his watch anxiously. The clock showed that it was five minutes past nine o'clock. It was now or never that he confront Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo shuffled his feet nervously. Why was he being such a coward? Why was he being so frightened? It was just Rukia, the girl that he had known for what seemed his whole life. Yet why weren't his legs moving? Why were they locked in place? Ichigo shifted his weight from one foot to another. He couldn't keep putting this off forever. He was going to apologize to Rukia right now.

Ichigo walked over to the wooden door that separated his room from the girl's room and rapped on the door three times, hoping that Orihime was already asleep so that he could talk to Rukia in peace. Ichigo waited behind the door for what seemed ages before he heard a voice.

"Who is it?," Rukia inquired in a sing-song voice.

"It's me," Ichigo called, gruffly. He hadn't decided what he would tell Rukia but he hoped that it would work out for the best. Hopefully, it would be like one of those scenes from the movies where the girl ran back into her lover's arms as they would embrace tenderly. Ichigo turned his head to the side, stifling a laugh. Of course, Rukia would never do that in a million years. She would just as soon kick him over the front of his head.

"Come in…," Rukia called in a strained tone, knowing darn well who it was so late at night. She knew that she wanted to, no, had to speak with him but oh, she was dreading it, too. If Ichigo was the same arrogant fool that he was last time, she didn't thing that she could handle it.

Ichigo eased open the door with a click as he peered around the room suspiciously. He had not expected Rukia to agree to let him in so easily. She could at least have thrown a fuss or some hissy fit. He chuckled at the sight that awaited him. Orihime was sprawled out on the low bed with her hair in three different orange braids so that she looked like an alien. She snored every now and then at an uneven rhythm. Ichigo thanked his lucky stars that she was asleep. It would be a disaster if Orihime woke up when he was trying to apologize to Rukia. Things would get even more awkward than they were already. In contrast to Orihime, Rukia was reclining next to Orihime with a book on her lap. She wore an angelic looking white nightgown that flowed across her figure. In Ichigo's opinion, it looked heavenly at the way it curved around her…He couldn't bear to pass up looking at her with desire and lust in his eyes.

Ichigo shook his head flustered. He had to stop himself from ogling for too long. That was dangerous to his decent intentions of apologizing to Rukia.

Rukia raised a well manicured eyebrow. "What?," she asked coldly, immediately sensing that Ichigo was checking her out. Ichigo wasn't going to be let off the hook that easily if those were his insidious thoughts.

Ichigo stuttered looking for the right words and praying that he wouldn't sound clueless in his apology. "I came to apologize, please don't be angry…I…I am sorry I treated you that way in the infirmary. It was wrong and idiotic…," he trailed off, hoping that Rukia would say something to alleviate his anxiety.

Rukia's slim fingers thrummed against her book cover as she hummed absent-mindedly. "Do you know why I was sad, Ichigo?," she murmured, almost inaudibly.

"You were angry because I was patronizing you even though you are a much more experienced soul reaper than I am," Ichigo answered resolutely. Of course he knew that. Did Rukia think that he was actually that thick? "I was being egoistic thinking that I could always protect you even though I am so much newer to this. In fact, I will need your guidance the most," Ichigo finished, praying beyond hope that this would appease Rukia sufficiently.

He strode forward and sat next to her on the low bed, careful to avoid Orihime's outstretched arms. Ichigo touched Rukia's hand fondly.

"I hate having you angry at me. It's too much," Ichigo whispered soothingly in Rukia's ear. He tried to bore his brown ones into hers…to see the lavender eyes that he loved so much.

Rukia tossed her head to the side, meekly pushing Ichigo away. "You're too much!," she cried, in an almost deranged fashion. "I hate ignoring you but you're too much," she repeated as she bit her lip, still looking away from Ichigo. Her hands bunched into the silk comforter as the veins in her hands became prominent.

Ichigo let out a huge groan of what seemed to be anguish. He cradled Rukia's face in his palm. "Rukia, look at me," he begged, hating to see Rukia ignore him like this.

"No, No, No…I can't," Rukia chanted in a faraway voice.

Ichigo tenderly brought Rukia's face to meet his own so that they were staring directly at each other. Rukia's violet eyes were clouded over and seemed to be staring off into space. They looked at nothing in particular except the other side of the room. This strange side to Rukia was bothering him immensely. Her usual spunky self seemed to replaced by this new person who resembled a lost, helpless child who needed shelter.

"Rukia…why are you doing this?," Ichigo murmured as he traced a hand down her arm. "Why won't you look at me?," he wondered aloud. The thoughts that raced through his mind were turning gaunt and frightening. There was always the possibility that Rukia would refuse to forgive him. Ichigo shook his head. No, he could not bear to live with that.

"You don't understand…," Rukia muttered so softly that Ichigo had to lean in to hear it.

Ichigo took a deep breath inwards. "I would if you told me," he encouraged with a nudge to Rukia's shoulder.

"It's embarrassing," admitted the Raven head in a low voice.

"Now you've made me really curious," Ichigo mused as he developed a playful glint in his eye.

Rukia's eyes took on their own gleam. "Ichigo…," she warned, knowing his tricks too well.

"Too Late!," yelled Ichigo, aiming to tickle her ribs. "I will torture you until you tell me!" He knew all of her ticklish places by heart through experience and he would be damned if he didn't use it to his full advantage.

Rukia fell onto her back, laughing in an uneven frenzy of bursts and giggles, "S-Stop that, no t-there…aha!," she cried.

"You will surrender, my princess, or face my wrath forever!," Ichigo bellowed in a mock accent.

The bed that the both were lying on gave a whiny creak at theirs and Orihime's combined weight. Orihime grumbled at all the commotion going on and turned over in her sleep still unconscious.

Ichigo let out a huge sigh of relief that Orihime didn't wake up to find Ichigo somewhat attacking Rukia. He could almost bet 'attacking' would be used by Orihime to describe what he was doing right now.

Rukia, oblivious to Orihime at this point, tried covering her ribs that were beginning to tingle at Ichigo's warm touch, "I w-will…ha….never surrender!," she declared.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Ichigo muttered before rolling on top of her, lazily, as the bed let out another moan of disapproval. He intertwined his longer tanned fingers into her smaller ones as he stared down at her with a bored expression.

Rukia screeched as she felt the full weight of Ichigo knock the wind from her lungs. "I…chi…go… Off me…heavy…idiot," she mustered to breath out with great difficulty. She blushed as she felt a certain region of Ichigo press into her thigh. Suddenly, she was aware of his sinew and flesh in a foreign feeling. She shook her head out attempting to throw out the dirty thoughts that clustered her mind,

Ichigo turned over to face his beloved Raven haired soul reaper who was strangely blushing now.. "Hm…", he mused in mock deep thought. "Let me think about that…," he paused for dramatic effect. No…," he concluded.

Rukia's vocal cords were so compressed underneath Ichigo's chest that she could only growl, unconvincingly.

"Do you want to hear something really embarrassing?," Ichigo whispered near Rukia's ear. Rukia slowed down her struggling as she stilled her limbs underneath Ichigo's heavy ones, anxious to hear whatever he was about to say next. She evened out her breathing to match his as she nodded slowly.

Ichigo paused, wondering how on Earth he was going to phrase how he was feeling. The room felt completely silent as both he and Rukia didn't dare to move or speak. Orihime wasn't even noticed as the two gazed deeply into each other's eyes, Ichigo laying on top of Rukia.

"Ru…kia…," Ichigo struggled, his voice cracking yet laced with desire. Goosebumps appeared on Rukia's forearms as she waited in complete attention, never having seen Ichigo as serious as he was now.

"I've been waiting for the silence all my life…," Ichigo drifted off, leaving a gossamer soft kiss on Rukia's pale forehead. "I've been so blind to how I've felt about you so far…I am so sick of behaving so rehearsed…I can't be cool when it comes to you."

Rukia's eyes started to well with unexpected tears that she could not wipe away, being pinned underneath Ichigo's muscular cheat. "I've been waiting for this moment, too…," she whispered, breathing lowly from the pressure of having Ichigo on top of her.

Ichigo's nerves seemed to strain at her words. He, as if in a quick frenzy, stroked back a stray lock of Rukia's black locks, "Damned if my thoughts are vexed to forever rest on you!," he cried in a staccato outburst as his fist thumped hard against the wooden board of the bed. The bed rattled with the force of the fist's impact. Rukia shuddered at the disruption. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo continued, "I can't stop thinking about you if I try. Whenever you hate me, I hate myself tenfold. I don't know what this madness is but I don't want it to leave…," he finished in a soft soothing voice as he collapsed. Speaking about how he felt took an unexpected amount of strength that he was so unaccustomed to. A sense of exhaustion threatened to drown him. It was if he had just slain hollows for three days, the feeling was a rush. Ichigo felt small hands wrap around his chest as he quivered.

Rukia let out a small laugh that sounded like ringing church bells. "Ichigo…," she mused, rubbing his back in a circular pattern. "You're so weird, what are you trying to say?," she asked, quizzically, as Ichigo's body seemed to contract.

Ichigo raised his head dumbfounded as he met Rukia's confused violets orbs. After all of the obvious statements that he had just made, could she seriously not know by now? He chuckled lowly as the sound reverberations from his chest met Rukia's. "And I thought women were the intuitive ones," he scoffed. "Apparently not," he joked as he rolled off Rukia and resumed a sitting position on the bed.

Rukia's eyebrows knitted in a playful scowl as she propped herself up on her elbows to meet Ichigo's stare, "I couldn't take a breath back there!," she whined. "Anyways, what did you mean, Ichigo? I really want to know," she begged as her hands reached out to meet his.

Ichigo caught her petite hands in his own as he slowly kissed each knuckle while looking at Rukia directly in the eye. Not one crevice on her delicate hand was spared a kiss. Rukia could almost feel herself melting at the smooth attention that Ichigo gave to her hand. The warm pressing sensation from his mouth felt phenomenal.

"I meant…," Ichigo started, giving Rukia a sly smirk, "I like you," he concluded with a flourish of his hand in a mock bow, still holding her hand.

Rukia threw back her head in a hearty laugh as Ichigo stared at her, dumbfounded. He had poured his heart out while she could only laugh? Had she gone mad?

Rukia steadied her breathing as she stared at Ichigo for a few seconds. "That was the embarrassing thing that you wanted to say?," she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?," Ichigo grumbled, peeved by her insensitive laughter.

"Well, that's what I wanted to say, too," Rukia admitted, shyly looking away.

Ichigo glanced at the abashed Rukia and could only feel touched beyond belief. He pulled Rukia onto his lap as he took a good look at the girl that he had just confessed to.

Ichigo grinned, wolfishly. "How did a simple apology turned into this?," he asked, as his hand caressed Rukia's cheek.

"I don't know but I am glad it happened…," Rukia breathed.

"Me too," Ichigo murmured as he felt a leg kick his back. He winced inwards.

Crap, Orihime was waking up as he was sitting in her bed with Rukia on his lap. This would be a veritable disaster if Orihime completely woke up to find him in the girl's room. He would look like a huge pervert and a snake. Ichigo turned to Rukia with a horrified look on his face.

"Help," he mouthed to Rukia as his face drained of color.

"Ichigo, put me down before she completely wakes up!," Rukia hissed in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah, don't have to tell me twice," Ichigo countered, setting down Rukia roughly on the bed as if she were a ragdoll. He jumped off the bed and started to lunge towards the door. However, he wasn't fast enough. It was too late…too late. Damn.

Orihime's eyes, now completely adjusted to the dim light, let out a blood curdling scream. "ICHIGO!," she screamed, in panic.

"Ichigo, run!," ordered Rukia as she held Orihime's shoulders firmly.

Now in complete embarrassment, Ichigo blew a quick kiss back in Rukia's direction before sprinting towards the door and shutting it with a thud as he collapsed against his side of the door, clutching his thrumming heart.

"That was a disaster. A perfectly wonderful disaster," he speculated to himself as drowsiness overcame him. Hell, he didn't know how he was going to focus in school tomorrow.


	6. Zac and Riku

Now in complete embarrassment, Ichigo blew a quick kiss back in Rukia's direction before sprinting towards the door and shutting it with a thud as he collapsed against his side of the door, clutching his thrumming heart.

"That was a disaster. A perfectly wonderful disaster," he speculated to himself as drowsiness overcame him. Hell, he didn't know how he was going to focus in school tomorrow.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 because this is the actual start of the team's investigative work with Hizaki Arisawa. The cafeteria scene is hilarious which I hope you will love. Also, on a side note, I know I make both Renji and Zac flirt and mess around with Ichigo from time to time. It is so delightful to do so because Ichigo gets so endearing and defensive whenever a guy acts too forward. No wonder so many guys love to tease Ichigo! Anyhow, readers, do not fear. Ichigo is always going to end up with Rukia in the end no matter what. As a preview, Chapter 7 will take place outside of Takahama High School's gates after school. The whole crew including Zac will be there. Is Zac angry by Renji's encounter from the restroom? Will Rukia be jealous of Zac's flirting with Ichigo? Will Zac acknowledge Riku Arisawa's notebook? Is Zac related to Riku Arisawa? All these questions to be answered in Chapter 7! Please be sure to read, review, or rate. I love it when you do that!**

"Ichigo, you have a piece of seaweed stuck between your teeth," Chad pointed out, bored.

"I don't care," Ichigo grumbled roughly forking another piece of rice cake and seaweed into his mouth.

"You're eating with your mouth open," Chad pointed out, again, obviously not taking the hint.

Ichigo slammed his chopsticks down pissed, "Look Chad! I don't care, I just want to be out of here as soon as possible!"

Chad chuckled lowly. "You got that right. Do you see him yet?"

"No…," Ichigo mumbled, lazily. "We don't even know what he looks like. Why don't you ask the sleeping slacker over there?," Ichigo smirked, pointing at the slumbering Renji who was resting his head in his hands, snoozing.

Chad sighed. "Renji is tired today, Ichigo. Give him a break."

"Yeah, Yeah," Ichigo reiterated, unconvincingly. "I'll look for Hizaki"

Ichigo's life sucked. Whenever he was at the Seireitei, he got to be away from school only now to find out that his missions included disguising at other schools. How much more lame could his life get? As of now, Ichigo, Chad, and Renji were sitting at a crummy wooden cafeteria table in the middle of a huge racket-filled commotion of students chattering away. Actually, most of the female population was eyeing his table wondering who the new hot exchange students were. Ichigo squinted his eyes and gave them the best glare that he could muster, as if daring them to come closer. That sure did the trick to keep them away. After all, he had work to do and that was to find the treacherous arrancar-breeding Hizaki Arisawa, set him straight, and then leave. There was to be no nonsense or distractions from girls. Besides, he had Rukia now…

Rukia consumed Ichigo's thoughts and made him moony and weak in his knees. Ever since yesterday, he couldn't go a minute without thinking of her and all the mushy things that he had said yesterday. It was embarrassing come to think of it. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be seeing her until after school, today.

Ichigo pulled out his Takahama high school schedule out of his crisp uniform shirt pocket. He unfolded it in a scramble and looked at it again. The 2nd year students were divided into two divisions. Class A and Class B…Renji, Ichigo, and Chad had all been put into Class A while Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu were stuck in Class B. Ichigo pouted. It was beneficial that he was not in the same class as Rukia because that would have made things extra awkward after last night. However, he still missed her all the same.

Ichigo stabbed another piece of seaweed viciously. "What kind of idiotic policy is it to have Class A and B eat separately?!," he hissed at Chad, irritated. The only problem was that Ichigo's hiss came out as more of an enraged yell.

A few girls who had been furtively glancing at Ichigo's table flinched back, alarmed at the noise.

Chad merely shrugged, not paying attention to Ichigo but looking at something behind Ichigo's head. "Ichigo, someone is coming towards us…," he whispered. "Keep it down."

Sure enough, a millisecond later, a cold hand placed itself on Ichigo's shoulder as Ichigo trembled at the airy presence. Even Renji had lifted his head slightly from his nap to see the new visitor.

A handsome lanky boy with wispy platinum blonde hair smirked as Ichigo turned his head very slowly around.

"Actually, as a part of student council, it was my brilliant idea to ensure that Class A and B ate separately to avoid overcrowding," the boy spoke in an off-hand tone as he waved his fingers in the air. "Hope you don't mind…," he trailed off, breezily, as he brushed a loose strand of Ichigo's orange hair out of his now stunned eyes.

Chad coughed. Touching Ichigo so casually upon first meeting was usually a horrible idea.

Many of the girls who had been sneakily stealing glances at Ichigo's table now looked with full force. It was obvious that this new visitor with his confident charm was popular with the ladies.

Ichigo grabbed the boy's hand and yanked it away. "Don't touch a guy so casually, you moron!," he yelled as he forcefully slammed the boy's knuckles into the wooden cafeteria table. He couldn't believe the nerve of this new kid.

The boy withdrew his bruised hand back, shakily, before regaining his cool. "You have fire…," he murmured. "I like that very much in a person."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, furiously. Yeek! This guy rivaled Renji on the pervert meter. He could get any girl he wanted yet he was probably just messing with his head. Ichigo hated every second of his flirting. Why was it that guys liked to mess with him? It's not like he, Ichigo Kurosaki, had 'Idiot' stamped all over his forehead, did he?

Renji gave the boy a stare up and down before beginning to speak, his thick forearms resting on the desk. "You think you can just come here and interrupt a good meal? Go back to your lady friends and leave us the hell alone," he muttered, menacingly, in a somewhat envious tone.

Ichigo bobbed his head up and down eagerly. For once, he actually agreed thoroughly with that idiot Renji. That new weird student council guy had to go! To avoid looking at the boy, he turned his attention towards his rice cake lunch, stuffing a huge piece into his mouth. Hopefully, the brat would take a hint and leave where he was clearly not wanted.

The boy tossed his head back as his Adonis blonde hair blew out of his face, revealing dark gray eyes. "Can I please just have this Sunflower's name before I depart?," he asked as he stroked Ichigo's cheek.

A few tables away a few girls could be heard giving cat calls and lewd cheers that made even the experienced Renji blush as the calm-tempered Chad shook his head at the nickname of 'Sunflower" It was ridiculous how far some guys would go.

Once again, Ichigo pulled the creep's hand away. However, since he was eating a huge piece of cake, curse it, he couldn't speak very well so he decided to just indulge in his curiosity. He would settle answering the kid's question and get him to leave once and for all.

"Mi…Chi…Go…," Ichigo stuttered, careful to keep his mouth closed while answering the confident brat's question. As soon as his name came out, he blushed. Shoot! It came out completely different! His name turned out muffled from the cramped space in his mouth. This talking and eating situation was getting embarrassing.

The boy tossed back his head to laugh again. "So cute!," he lauded, clapping his hands, thrice in a royal manner. "Michiko, is it? So feminine and tantalizing for a male…," he mused, licking the tips of his fingers, suggestively.

A few girls' laughs could be heard from around the cafeteria mingled with even some of the teachers who found Ichigo's name hilarious. After all, it was unheard of for a guy to have Michiko as a name.

The audacious student picked up Ichigo's hand quickly and placed a peck on it before Ichigo could protest. "Till later, Princess Michiko"

Ichigo quickly gulped down the remainder of his rice cake, pissed and abashed. That loud guy had announced to everyone in Class A that his goddamn name was Michiko! They might as well call him Dandelion for Christ's sake! His manly pride was flooding down the drain!

"You got it all wrong!," Ichigo yelled, indignantly.

"Mmm…what's all wrong, Michiko?," asked the boy as he placed another warm kiss upon Ichigo's hand as he deftly thrust a rice cake into Ichigo's mouth. "Eat this, dear…," he murmured, smoothly.

Renji roughly pushed the boy's intruding mouth away from Ichigo's hand looking peevishly resentful. "Don't attack a guy when he's eating. That's low," he uttered, dryly.

Ichigo spit out the food thrust in his mouth, bitterly. All right, now he was pissed. He was pissed at being fed, enraged at having his hand kissed by a total stranger, and on TOP of that having to be defended by his rival Renji was too much! Somebody was going to get injured if this kept on.

Ichigo stood up ready to kill the arrogant brat. If he could pull put his Zanpakto and eliminate this guy, he would in a heartbeat. "Firstly, you didn't hear me correctly and secondly, who the hell do you think you are, you bastard?!," he spat out, cursing with one of the few choice words that he hated to use.

The strange blonde drew a hand over his mouth coyly, not looking sorry in the least.

Chad, the most rational out of the three men, knew he had to intervene before Ichigo beat this weirdo student council member up. He placed a large hand on the blonde boy's forearm to keep him still.

"Look...," Chad spoke, in his richly deep voice. "To rephrase my friend's question, who are you?"

The blonde student raked a pale hand through his hair before leaning back casually as if in a model pose. His looks certainly could qualify him as a model if he ever tried, that was for certain. The student paused as he looked around the cafeteria, as if shocked that anyone wouldn't know his name. "Zac is my name, Fun is my game. Third year Student Council President at your service."

Chad's eyes slightly widened at the mention of the blonde boy's name. Even Renji who had been glaring before now looked astonished as if he had seen a ghost.

Ichigo, still standing, had been gauging Chad's and Renji's expressions. Something was not quite right with their reaction to his name…

Wait…As Ichigo's thoughts flew to the phonetics of his name, suddenly the jig saw pieces slid into place. Zac was Hizaki Arisawa! That might have been a coincidence but the similarity was undeniable.

Zac, sensing the immediate tension, in the room quietly chuckled before turning to Ichigo. "Farewell, Michiko, my love! Do not be drawn away by my older school status or presidential position for I will love you all the same!," he cried with a deep, regal bow.

A few girls upon hearing Zac's hearty confession shot Ichigo furtive jealous glares. By now, the tense scene between the four attractive guys had attracted the attention of most of the students, both male and female, who were watching as if a soap opera was going on.

Ichigo's ears blushed bright red to his ears. The guy was Japanese for goodness sake! How could he be so damn direct?

Ichigo shook with fury, now. He liked Rukia and didn't want this creep on him, Hizaki or not. "Get the hell away from me, you …you…homo! I like someone else!" he yelled, furiously, pointing towards the cafeteria exit. "Get…out…now," he ordered, darkly.

"Very well, I will steal you away though" Zac sighed, angelically, epitomizing disappointment and lost love. "Till later, love!," he called from over his shoulder as he turned to waltz away.

At seeing the student council president leave, Chad perked up as if from a slumber. He had been so busy processing that Zac could be Hizaki that he had forgotten to check reality or even ask for Zac's last name! It had to be Arisawa or else their suspicions were pointless.

"Wait!," Chad yelled after the departing boy. "Hey, you…!"

It was too late, however. The cocky boy was already sauntering away. "Ta-ta!," he called in a sing song voice, blowing a kiss back in Ichigo's general direction.

Ichigo stabbed his wooden chop sticks against the hard table as they broke down the middle. "The nerve of that guy…I wish I could strangle him by that arrogant neck and twist his windpipe until-"

"Ichigo," Renji cut off, the veins on his forehead pulsing.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…," muttered Chad, cradling his forehead in his large hands. "You are hopeless," he whispered.

"What, I?," Ichigo tried to cut in.

Renji grabbed onto Ichigo's shirt pulling him back and forth with every enunciation. "Because…of you...we…couldn't get…Zac's last…name!," he yelled.

"He kept getting my name wrong and coming onto me!," protested Ichigo, throwing his hands up in self-defense.

"You didn't have to tell him to get out, though, you moron!," barked Renji, still holding onto Ichigo's shirt from across the table.

"Don't you damn well tell me until you get molested yourself!"

Renji chuckled at Ichigo's statement. "Heh…What is it with you and this molesting, molesting, molesting nonsense? You don't even know the half of it, dear," he spat out. His eyes took on an evil glint, "Why don't I try molesting you for real and then you'll know that this is nothing?"

"Don't you dare come near me!," seethed Ichigo, as he pulled Renji's hand away.

Chad shook his head as he pulled Renji and Ichigo away from each other effortlessly with the fling of his arm. "You two stop interfering," he commanded, as if ordering two toddlers.

Renji and Ichigo, being unused to seeing Chad so pushy, both nodded like obedient puppy dogs, uncharacteristic of their normal argumentative selves.

Chad looked around the cafeteria slowly. "You are attracting a lot of attention you know," he observed.

Renji and Ichigo sure enough looked around to find at least two dozen pairs of eyes on them who were watching Ichigo and Renji's fight from afar.

Ichigo snickered. People in this high school cafeteria sure were nosy.

Chad continued, as he nodded briefly in Ichigo's direction. "Ichigo, I understand why you wanted him to leave. I would have done the same," he acknowledged.

Ichigo, understanding that Chad was trying to be diplomatic, nodded, his anger draining out of him, steadily.

Chad then looked at Renji, assessing him calmly. "And you…," he sighed. "I understand that we did not get Zac's last name but we will shortly. There will be plenty of opportunity in our future at Takahama high school. We just need patience," Chad finished crossing his hands together, smoothly.

Ichigo was surprised at how calm Chad could be at times. He truly was the glue of their whole group, the silent mountain that kept them sane.

"Thanks, Chad," Renji grinned, abashed. "I guess I did lose my cool for a second there…," he admitted.

"Me too," Ichigo confessed, trying to be tactful. Suddenly a beeping noise went off next to Renji.

"Uh guys…let me just go to the bathroom," Renji uttered with a jolt towards the door.

"Captain Ukitake's monitor on our progress?," guessed Chad.

"Yeah…," said Ichigo, silently brooding over why Renji got the communication device and he didn't. After all, he was the new Lieutenant of squad 13 so they should have trusted him by now. Ichigo shook his head, shrugging off this pervading thought knowing that Renji was more experienced than him and had more of Byakuya Kuchiki's favor.

Another buzz went off as Ichigo's cell phone went off in his pocket. A Christmas ring tone went off as Ichigo looked at Chad.

"Sorry Chad," he apologized as he picked up his phone in a rush not to let anyone hear his embarrassing Christmas ringtone.

"Hey Ichigo! I know you were peeking on me last night, you little rascal!," screeched a high pitched voice in the receiver.

Ichigo groaned. It was Orihime. He had hoped Orihime would have forgotten about their little incident last night but apparently she still vividly remembered.

"You naughty boy!," continued Orihime. "I am a real tiger if you ever want to play!"

Ichigo swallowed down his pride and tried to answer with a simple lie, "Sure Orihime, sorry about last night…I had just left a book and was coming to get it."

Orihime whined quite audibly into the receiver, disappointed with Ichigo's explanation. Abruptly, Ichigo could hear a struggle could be heard going on as the phone was wrenched away from Orihime.

"Sorry about that!," hissed Rukia into the phone line. "I didn't want her to call you but she insisted."

Ichigo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "No, don't worry about that," he sighed, relieved that Rukia was not going to bring up last night.

He was wrong. Rukia paused into the phone line, "About last night…," she whispered.

Ichigo inwardly kicked himself. Of course he could not avoid this discussion forever. He hesitated, knowing that Chad was listening in, intently. He covered his mouth as he whispered back, "I meant every word I said," he affirmed, keeping his voice steady.

"I really love hearing you like this…," Rukia giggled. "But I can't talk too romantically because I am in Trigonometry."

Ichigo chuckled. "Talking on the phone in class, are we? Nice way to break the rules, eh? Well, I am at lunch which isn't so bad."

"Lucky Duck…," muttered Rukia. "I hate this class separation."

"Tell me about it," agreed Ichigo. "This whole thing is makes no sense." Under his breath, Ichigo cursed the damn Student council president.

"What did you say?," asked Rukia, catching onto Ichigo's complaint at the end.

"Oh!," said Ichigo, realizing that Rukia had heard.

He quickly looked at Chad, quizzically, asking a silent question. Chad promptly nodded as Ichigo turned back to the phone.

"I think we found him…," he whispered. "He could be the Student Council President…," he continued.

Rukia gasped. "Really? This is big news," she whispered back.

"Yeah, tell the others," requested Ichigo.

"Mhm, I will. Are you sure it's really him?"

Ichigo scratched his cheek, disconcerted. "No, we didn't get his last name," he admitted.

"That's fine though. At least we have some idea…," comforted Rukia.

"Thanks," mumbled Ichigo, not feeling much better at the disappointment that he had gotten rid of Zac.

"Speaking of which, we have big news too…," whispered Rukia.

"Seriously? What?," asked Ichigo, not disguising his eagerness.

"Well…" stated Rukia, trailing off. Uryu found an empty notebook full of random numbers. On the cover, it stated the name of Riku Arisawa."

"Damn! You have got to be kidding!," yelled Ichigo, more loudly than he had intended. A few cafeteria goers glanced his way.

"I am not kidding, idiot," sniffled Rukia. "Too bad it only has seemingly nonsensical numbers."

"This is still huge," appeased Ichigo, feeling as if a warm balloon had been lit inside of him. Progress was is clear sight and it felt phenomenal.

"Yeah," sighed Rukia. "We will have to find a way to return it to her and find out how she is blood related to Hizaki."

"You got that right," Ichigo agreed. "Find any way you can to see her in person," he advised, glancing at Chad who was looking extremely curious.

"We will," affirmed Rukia. "Uryu is already looking for ways to---Crap! Ichigo! I have to go. My phone's being taken--!"

"Rukia!," yelled Ichigo into the phone line. However, it was too late. The phone had been cut off the line and resumed to a beeping sound.

Ichigo turned off his phone with a disappointed sigh.

Chad had been hunched forward on his elbows with his brows knitted. "What happened?," he asked, leaning forwards with a hungry look.

Ichigo related the events of Riku Arisawa to Chad as he nodded in understanding. After Ichigo included, Chad's eyes darkly clouded over. "They are connected and we will find it through Zac…," he guessed.

Renji returned from the restroom looking spooked as if a ghost had caught him.

"That was Ukitake, right?," asked Ichigo.

Renji nodded with a curt nod. "The Captain was extremely glad that we found a suspect," Renji explained.

"Then why do you look so freaked out?," asked Chad with a look mirroring mock concern.

"T-That freak of nature, Zac, came into the restroom just as I was getting out of the stall. He grabbed me by the neck furiously and told me not to interfere when he was talking to Michiko next time…" Renji shot Ichigo a resentful look. "Damn Michiko…," he grumbled.

"So, you should have fought back," Ichigo prodded, rolling his eyes. "Or at least told him that my name was Ichigo"

Renji's mouth curled into a smug smirk, surprisingly. "I did the first," he admitted. "I smashed his head into the sink and left."

"You WHAT?," cried Ichigo and Chad, simultaneously.

"You heard me," reiterated Renji, still holding that smug grin in place.

"You could have killed him, you moron!," yelled Ichigo, angrily.

Renji sighed as he settled himself into the cafeteria seat. "Don't worry. He is only going to be unconscious for a few minutes. Worried about your boyfriend?," he asked, with a mocking edge.

"He is not my boyfriend!," growled Ichigo.

"I think Ichigo meant that you can't kill our suspect…," Chad stated to clear up Ichigo's jumbled state of mind.

"Thank you, Chad. That's exactly what I meant!," hissed Ichigo.

Renji bit into a bagel. "I know, I know" he drawled, as he chewed. "It's just so hard to not pummel guys like that," he mumbled.

"Eat with your mouth closed," chided Chad.

"Tell me about it, Abarai" Ichigo muttered, thinking that Renji was a hypocrite considering that he had also tried molesting him twice,

"Say Ichigo…," asked Renji as he swallowed. "You were talking on the phone when I came in. Who were you talking to?," he asked, curiously.

"Why the hell do you care?," asked Ichigo, triumphantly.

"Tell me!," barked Renji as he tore off another piece of his bagel.

"R-U-K-I-A," spelled Ichigo, grabbing Renji's bagel from him.

Renji snatched it back as his eyebrows knit. "What? No fair! That should have been me!," he whined, enviously.

"Serves you right. You got to talk to Ukitake," sing-songed Ichigo, feeling proud of himself.

"Ukitake isn't a cute girl," grumbled Renji.

For an instant Ichigo had the strong urge to tell Renji about his confession to Rukia last night. However, seeing Renji's hurt face would make him feel like a low down dirty jerk so he bit his tongue against the urge. He knew that Renji loved Rukia just as he did so he had to refrain from saying too much.

"Anyway, what did she say?," inquired Renji, not without an edge of jealousy.

"She told me she loves me," joked Ichigo, biting his tongue to keep from smiling.

Chad snorted knowing that was a gigantic lie.

"What?," screeched Renji, spitting out his bagel.

"Just kidding," laughed Ichigo.

"Damn. Don't scare me Kurosaki. I would think she had terrible taste," Renji breathed with a sigh of relief.

Ichigo glowered. "Want me to tell you or not?," he asked.

"Tell me all"

Ichigo took a swig of water before relating the events of finding Riku Arisawa's journal to Renji. Regardless to say, Renji was astonished for a few minutes after Ichigo finished.

"Ichigo…Chad…," started Renji, looking down at the wooden table, tracing circular patterns into the table.

Renji looked up with a serious stare that had his two companions worried that Renji would suddenly say something profound.

"Do you think Riku will be cute?," asked Renji, his head in the clouds.

"RENJI!," yelled Ichigo and Chad at the same time as Ichigo threw a piece of floppy seaweed that hit Renji square in the forehead.

Ichigo sighed as he buried his face in his palms. Waiting after school for Class B to dismiss was going to be torture, considering that one of his companions was veritably mentally handicapped.


End file.
